The Return to Kingdom Hearts
by Vineman
Summary: Another DBZ Yugioh Sailor Moon Crossover with the addition of the Kingdom Hearts gang. When the Unknown threaten to awaken an ancient evil that has been sealed away for centuries, King Mickey turns to Goku and the gang to help Sora save the world again.
1. The Kingdom of Disney

-1DragonBall Z/ Yu-gi-oh/ Sailor Moon

The Road to Kingdom Hearts

PART 1

THE KINGDOM OF DISNEY

**SECTION 1**

**The Heartless**

It was a warm spring afternoon and Amy Anderson was on her way home from a tough day at her after school computer class. "I can't believe my class is actually getting tougher. I'm glad I'm off for a week," she declared walking down the sidewalk towards her home. The people on the street were completely unaware of the mysterious being watching over them from the rooftop. The figure was wearing a black coat and had two very large, round ears. The figure's attention was drawn to the young, blue-haired girl, but he didn't know why. Suddenly, as Amy walked, a group of mysterious beings appeared in front of her. The creatures were small and black with two yellow eyes.

"What are they?" asked a guy behind Amy. Suddenly, one of the creatures leapt on the man. A small, heart shaped object appeared above the man and then vanished. The man turned in to one of the creatures!

Amy gasped, "Mercury Power!" she cried transforming into Sailor Mercury. The creatures started chasing civilians as they tried to escape, turning three more into creatures as well. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury shouted blasting the group of creatures with a beam of water. Most of the creatures were destroyed instantly leaving only a few others who she quickly destroyed with another Illusion. "Well," she said, "that was easy." Suddenly, hundreds of balls of darkness appeared. A large group of creatures with swords for left hands emerged from the balls. "Huh, what are they!?" Sailor Mercury cried. The cry fell upon the ears of another young, blue-haired woman who was on her way from a violin recital.

"Sailor Mercury?" the woman said quietly looking over at the battle that had begun. Mercury's water attacks were completely useless against her assailants and she had been knocked on her back, a small trickle of blood appearing from a gash on her cheek where the sword had nicked her! "Sailor Mercury! Hang on!" Michelle shouted rushing towards the Sailor Scout. "Neptune Power!" she shouted transforming into Sailor Neptune. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" she shouted throwing a blue ball of energy that destroyed the creatures that were closest to Sailor Mercury. Sailor Neptune leapt in front of her injured friend and blasted the creatures with another blast, destroying a few more of them! She got so caught up in the battle that she didn't even see a bat-like creature with a long tail fly over her. Suddenly, the bat whipped out its tail binding Neptune's arms to her side with its powerful grip. Unable to defend herself, Neptune was hit by a series of powerful blows from the swords of the monsters and knocked down beside Mercury. "Neptune, are you okay?" Sailor Mercury asked clutching her stomach and pulling herself to her knees.

"We're in trouble," declared Sailor Neptune pulling herself up to a sitting position as the monsters advanced upon them. Suddenly, the cloaked figure leapt from the building top. Wielding a mysterious, golden, key-shaped sword, the figure cut through the monsters like they were nothing! Amy was about to scream with terror as the figure cut through the last monster, but Michelle held a firm hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Are you two alright?" the figure asked in a high pitch voice. He removed the hood and revealed the head of a mouse!

"Uh, we're fine, but who are you?" Michelle asked looking in awe at their strange rescuer.

The mouse looked around cautiously before he replied. "My name is Mickey, King Mickey," he answered in a hushed tone.

"Wow," declared Amy pulling out of Michelle's grip, "a king!"

"Shhhhh! Not so loud," whispered King Mickey and Michelle's hand once again shot over Amy's mouth.

"So, King Mickey, what were those things, anyway?" Michelle asked releasing her friend.

"Those were called Heartless, but that's all I can tell you for now, we need to find a safer place to talk," King Mickey declared looking at the two Sailor Scouts.

"I'm sure the others will want to hear this to," declared Amy, "I know, we can go to the Game Shop. I'll bet Yugi will be able to make more sense out of this then we will be able to," she declared snapping her fingers together.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury took King Mickey to Mr. Muto's Game Shop. While Amy and Michelle made phone calls to the other Sailor Scouts, King Mickey told Yugi and Mr. Muto a fantastic story about how he was from a world very different from theirs, and that the heartless there were beginning to create chaos among the many worlds of his galaxy. The Heartless that Amy and Michelle had fought were only a small example of the true terror of these mysterious beings. "The two types of Heartless that overcame your friends were among the most basic of all Heartless. There are others that come in far more fearsome and powerful forms," declared Mickey, "which leads me to why I've come to this world in the first place. If the warriors of my galaxy leave their respective world, then their world will fade from existence, but that's not so with this world, so I've come, looking for warriors to aid me in the battles that lie ahead, to close Kingdom Hearts, and to find the keeper of the Keyblade," he said finishing his story. At that instance, Serena, Rini, Lita, Mina, and Raye arrived at the shop. "There's no more time to lose," declared Mickey, "select one of you to remain in this world to protect it from the Heartless and name 12 more of this planets most powerful warriors."

"Leave one and select 12 others, those are strange instructions," declared Mr. Muto.

"Trista, Amaya, and Hotaru aren't here, so I think it's best if Michelle stay here as well," declared Yugi, "the outer Sailor Scouts work best as a team so I'd advise they all stay together. As for 12 more powerful friends, I think we all know the two names that should be at the head of that list."

"Goku and Vegeta!" shouted Rini playfully.

"Right," Yugi declared, "also, I believe it would be wise if Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Kaiba were to come along."

"That makes six," declared Raye.

"What about that cute guy from the future?" asked Mina smiling.

"Right, Trunks," declared Lita.

"Goten and the child Trunks should accompany us as well," declared Mr. Muto.

"Don't forget Gohan," piped up Serena.

"Alright, that makes a total of 10," declared King Mickey, "we can only bring along two more."

"How about Tien and Yamcha," declared Yugi.

"That's it," declared Mickey, "now stand back," he ordered pointing his key-blade skyward. Twelve balls of light appeared around the king and the twelve heroes who Yugi and his friends had named appeared around the king. Goku was holding a spoonful of soup halfway to his mouth looked around in surprise.

"Uh, what happened?" he asked looking over at Yugi, "oh, hey, it's Yugi Muto."

"Oh great, Yugi and the Sailor Scouts," declared Vegeta, "just what I needed to ruin my day off."

"Sticks and stones Vegeta!" declared Serena sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever, what's going on anyway?" Vegeta demanded turning away from the young woman with a scowl and folding his arms.

"Oooooo, why you…!" shouted Serena moving towards the powerful Super Sayin. Fortunately, Lita was standing next to her and easily managed to stop her from rushing at Vegeta.

"Easy Serena," Lita declared holding the angry girl back, "you know that's just Vegeta's way of saying he's happy to see us."

"Alright, if you're all done, we need to get going," King Mickey declared looking at the group. With that, he rose his key-blade above his head. The entire team disappeared into little balls of light.

**Section 2**

**Disney Castle**

The team emerged in a large castle! As they looked around awe struck at the giant room, they had just entered, two small chipmunks ran up to the King.

"Chip…," said one with a black nose.

"… and Dale reporting for duty," declared the other, which had a larger, red nose.

"Welcome back your majesty," said Chip jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wow! These little chipmunks are talking!" shouted Rini suddenly, unable to contain her curiosity, she snatched up Chip and held him close to her face, studying the little chipmunk.

"That's right," declared Chip smiling at the excited little girl as she set him back down.

"Your majesty, are the legendary warriors you were talking about?" Dale asked excitedly.

"But where're Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" asked Chip scurrying over to the king.

"I'm not sure," declared the King, "but I believe they're at Radiant Gardens."

"You're back," came a friendly voice from behind the heroes, "did you find Sora, Donald, and Goofy yet?" The heroes turned to see another mouse walking towards the team. This one was a girl. "Oh, none of these are Sora, Donald, or Goofy."

"Everyone, this is Queen Minnie," explained King Mickey, "Minnie, these people are from a different dimension. They're here to help us with the problems at hand."

"Well it's about time," declared Minnie, "perhaps our guests would like some dinner?" the queen asked, smiling.

"Are you kidding!?" shouted Goku, "I'm starving!"

"Thank you your highness," declared Yugi bowing to the queen. All the others did the same except a clueless Goku and, of course, Vegeta.

"Goku, Vegeta," hissed Yamcha. Goku quickly bowed to the king and queen, but Vegeta still refused.

"Forget it, I am the prince of all Sayins, and I will not bow to the king of some make-believe kingdom!" declared Vegeta angrily.

"Not a problem, it really isn't necessary anyway, in fact, it's kinda annoying," declared King Mickey.

"Heh, you might have actually gotten along pretty well with my father," declared Vegeta smiling a little.

King Mickey took the team to a large room with 4 tables in the middle. The tables had all already been set with a place for everyone and piled with so much food, that it completely covered all the free-space on all four of the giant tables! Goku sat down and busily started easy. Vegeta sat, grabbed a piece of meat, and leaned back, placing his feet on the table, and began eating. They didn't even notice that all the others were waiting for the King to be seated and begin eating. "Alright, seriously, you guys need to knock it off, be a little more like Goku and Vegeta for crying out loud." That was all it took. Serena sat down and began shoveling food onto her plate and into her mouth. The others also sat down and began to eat. The team ate hungrily, and walking brooms were constantly replenishing the stock of food as Goku and Serena shoveled down food. Finally, everyone had eaten there fill, but there tables were piled high with food!

"Wow, I've never seen Serena walk away while there was still food to be eaten," Raye declared laughing.

"Same with dad," declared Gohan folding his arms and looking at his father. Goku and Serena both chuckled loudly. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Chip and Dale scurried in, followed by a girl duck!

"Now there are ducks walking around like people," said Rini in surprise.

"What's going on Daisy?" King Mickey asked rising to his feet.

"I'm sorry to bother you, your majesty, but there are a bunch of strange creatures in the castle, and they're attacking everyone in the castle!" the duck shouted in dismay.

"Heartless," declared King Mickey.

"Sounds like our cue," declared Goku, "Daisy, take Vegeta and me to the Heartless. The rest of you, warn everyone in the castle and tell them to be alert. Vegeta and I can handle the Heartless." With that, the heroes separated on their assigned tasks.

Daisy led Goku and Vegeta to a long corridor, which was filled with a very large number of menacing looking heartless. "Is this all?" Vegeta asked.

"They're all either in this hallway, or in that room," declared Daisy pointing at a large door.

"Alright, then Daisy, you'd better head back and help the others, Vegeta and I can handle things from here," declared Goku as Daisy walked back through the door they had come in. "Let's do it Vegeta!" Goku ordered as the two powerful Super Sayins rushed into the Heartless, throwing powerful punches left and right, killing Heartless all along there way.

Goku kicked a heartless in the back of the head, jumped over another, slamming it's head into the floor as he flew over it. Then, he landed, turned 180 degrees and slammed both elbow into the stomachs of two more attacking Heartless. Vegeta kicked one Heartless so hard that it flew through three others, destroying them as well. Then he blasted another one with a yellow beam of energy, and kicked two others in the head. The Heartless were completely overwhelmed and fell back from the corridor, disappearing into balls of darkness. Goku and Vegeta landed side-by-side facing the large door.

"Well, let's see what this leads to," ordered Vegeta yanking the door open, revealing a large library.

"Whoa, all these books would keep Amy busy for months," declared Goku looking around in awe at the books. Suddenly, the book on one of the shelves seemed to come alive. It flew at Goku who flung his arm sideways and knocked it off course. The book then transformed into a giant wizard.

"That thing is a Heartless!" Vegeta declared.

"Let's take it out!" ordered Goku as the two warriors lunged at the wizard. It fired a powerful blast of energy at the two warriors who skillfully dodged it. Vegeta landed a powerful punch into the creatures stomach just as Goku kicked it hard, right in the head. The creature disappeared in a black flame. A small heart rose out of the flame and disappeared.

"That was easy," declared Vegeta.

"Let's go back and check on the others," ordered Goku as the two heroes exited the room.

**Section 3**

**DOOR TO THE PAST**

Yugi and Sailor Moon were the first to arrive back at the throne room, where they found Minnie crying.

"What's wrong your highness?" Yugi asked approaching her.

"Where's the king?" Sailor Moon asked.

"He's gone into the Hall of the Cornerstone. He said something about the 7 trials of the past," revealed Minnie, "I'm afraid he's going back into the past," she declared crying.

"Uh, what does that mean?" asked Sailor Moon.

"There's a door in the Hall of the Cornerstone. It leads to the past, and King Mickey is worried that the Heartless are using it to enter the castle. Sora, Donald, and Goofy used the Keyblade to seal a door into the past that the Heartless were using. Now King Mickey wants to seal the door here by completing 7 trials. Please, Yugi, Sailor Moon, you have to help him?" sobbed Minnie. The Millennium puzzle began to grow and Yugi was transformed into Yami Yugi.

"Show us to this door, and we'll see to it that your king is returned safely, and that the Heartless can never bother you again," he declared. Minnie nodded and walked over to the throne. She pushed a mechanism under it and the throne slid away. Minnie scrambled down a staircase that was hidden under the throne and Yugi and Sailor Moon followed. The staircase led them to a room. In the center was a large ball that was glowing with a green and yellow light. Next to it was a white door.

"That is the Cornerstone of Light," declared Minnie pointing to the object.

"So, that must be the Doorway to the Past," said Sailor Moon.

"That's right," declared Queen Minnie, "Oh, please be careful." Yugi gave her a thumbs-up signal and walked through the door, followed closely by Sailor Moon. "I hope they come back alright."

Yugi and Sailor Moon walked out of the door onto a small hill. There were seven doors around them, and standing in the middle was King Mickey. Yugi's eyes opened wide with surprise. Everything was in black and white! Serena screamed.

"Ahhhh, my hair's turned completely gray!" she shouted in dismay, "huh, so's my skirt, and my ribbon… and my skin," she said looking over at Yugi, "Yugi, you're in black and white!!"

"This is odd, everything's in black and white," declared Yugi.

"That's because in this world, there is no color. This is the past, and in the past, there was no color in the Disney Kingdom, only black and white," declared King Mickey looking at his friends, "now what are you two doing here?"

"We promised Queen Minnie we'd help you clear the 7 trials of the past," declared Yugi. King Mickey didn't even seem the least bit surprised by the fact that Yugi had changed into Yami Yugi, in fact it seemed that it was perfectly normal to him.

"I see, so Minnie told you about the trials. Good, I can use your help," declared King Mickey.

"Your majesty, do these doors lead to the trials?" Sailor Moon asked curiously.

"Yep, that's exactly right Sailor Moon," King Mickey explained, "each one leads to a different task. In the first four, we have to protect 4 items known as the artifacts of the past."

"And, in the other four?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Defeat 2 terrifyingly powerful Heartless, and one Unknown."

"What's an Unknown?" Sailor Moon asked her face lighting up with curiosity.

"Unknown are kind of like Heartless and kind of like Nobodies," declared King Mickey, "but before I continue, I'd best explain about the Nobodies. When a strong hearted person is turned into a Heartless, that persons empty shell is reanimated as a Nobody. A Nobody has a mind and a body, but don't really exist. They pretend to have a heart, but in reality, they don't. They don't really feel anything, not sorrow, joy, love, anything. The problem, however, is that they remember what it's like to have one, so they know how to hurt a heart, and they're not afraid to exercise that power."

"So Nobodies still have a mind, but don't really exist because they don't have a heart," repeated Yugi, "right?"

"You got it," declared Mickey, "and now for the Unknown. They're exactly the opposite of Nobodies. They're Heartless that weren't completely transformed, and it affected their minds. Their hearts are intact, so they're capable of feeling, though their hearts are full of evil, so it doesn't do them much good, but they don't have minds. However, they're still capable of reasoning and thinking, but the fact that they don't have minds makes them the most dangerous of the three species. They'll stop at nothing to reach their goal, which we've determined to be gaining a mind through Kingdom Hearts. They've allied themselves with the Nobodies and the Heartless, promising each group that once they open the door to Kingdom Hearts, all three groups will have exactly what they want. So now we have to stop the Unknown and permanently seal the door to Kingdom Hearts."

"Well, we aren't getting anywhere like this," declared Sailor Moon, "let's complete these Trials of the Past!"

"Right," declared Mickey, "let's stick together for the first four tasks, then we can decide what to do for the final challenges. The three heroes looked at each other and nodded. Then they charged through the first doorway.

They exited in a large pier. "So, where's the artifact?" Sailor Moon asked looking at King Mickey.

"Over there," declared King Mickey pointing at a large crystal in that was sitting on one of the docks. A giant dog wearing a suit of armor stood looking over the object. "Oh great, not him."

"Well, if it isn't my old partner, Mickey," declared Pete turning and seeing the three heroes, "here to seal the door that's letting my Heartless into your castle, ay. Well you can forget it. I'm gonna make sure you fail these here tests so my Heartless can turn everyone in your castle into Heartless."

"You can forget it," declared Yugi, "now move away from that artifact."

"I'll show you kid, I'm gonna crush this here stone, so you guys fail before you even start, so there," shouted Pete.

"We'll see!" declared Yugi, "Dark Magician! Come forth!" he shouted as his Millennium Puzzle began to glow and the Dark Magician appeared in front of him. The Magician flew in between Pete and the artifact.

"Huh, what's this little guy gonna do to me, huh?" Pete asked punching at the Dark Magician.

"If you must know, Dark Magician, activate the Spell-binding Circle!" Yugi ordered a strange circle appeared around Pete, freezing him in place.

"Hey, what's going on?" Pete shouted furiously, "why you little, I'll teach you to mess with me. Heartless, attack!" he shouted as about 20 little Heartless appeared. Sailor Moon removed her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted throwing the Tiara at the Heartless destroying a few of them.

"Dark Magic Attack!" shouted Yugi as his Dark Magician blasted a few more of them. King Mickey swung his Keyblade, firing a ball of light that destroyed the few remaining Heartless.

"Was that it?" asked Sailor Moon, "that was easy." Suddenly, the artifact disappeared.

"What happened?" Yugi asked looking at the king.

"Don't worry, the artifact is being taken somewhere safe. That shows we've passed the first test," declared Mickey. Just then, six doors appeared.

"Alright, Serena, give us a number between one and three," ordered Yugi.

"Uh, how about two," said Serena.

"Door number 2 it is," declared King Mickey as the three heroes walked through the second door.

The door led to a large building that was on fire! "Fire!" Serena shouted looking up into the glaring flame.

"Our test is to defeat all the Heartless before the building burns down. This won't be an easy task," declared King Mickey drawing his Keyblade. A group of small Shadows appeared and attacked the group. King Mickey struck down four with his Keyblade. Serena threw her Tiara and took out a few more.

"Time to be serious," Yugi declared, "Dark Magician, come forth and attack!" he ordered as Dark Magician appeared and obliterated the majority of the remaining smaller Heartless. With their smaller counter parts being beaten, a bunch of slightly larger Heartless appeared. These ones looked like shadow wearing cloth armor. On their heads they wore what appeared to be a tin funnel.

"These Heartless are a little more powerful then the other group was, be prepared for anything," King Mickey ordered. The Heartless converged on the heroes who went to work destroying the Heartless. At the hands of the three heroes combined might, even these Heartless stood no chance. Then, just as the battle seemed over, 2 more Heartless that looked like little cars appeared.

"Only two?" asked Serena confusedly.

"When it comes to this kind of Heartless, two is two more then you want to meet," declared King Mickey, "they're among the most dangerous of all the basic Heartless forms." They soon discovered why as the cars began blazing around at lightning fast speeds. Mickey used his pearl attack, but the cars just blazed right through it, and Mickey had to jump over them. Sailor Moon used her Tiara attack, but one of the cars knocked it away as it was traveling. She jumped, but not in time, as one of the Heartless caught her by the foot and she fell flat on her face. The Heartless immediately about faced and rushed right for the downed Heroine.

"If it's a clash of speed you want, then I'll be happy to oblige!" Yugi shouted, "Go, Gaia the Fierce Knight!" A powerful knight sitting on a horse appeared. The horse rushed the car that was rushing Serena and caught it with the tip of it's lance. The car was knocked onto it's roof. Unable to move, it disappeared. "Now for the second one," declared Yugi, turning to see it coming right at him, "Dark Magician, use Magic Cylinder to redirect his attack!" Spinning his magic rod, Dark Magician called two cylinders. The car drove out of one of them and shot right out the other, going the opposite direction! It crashed into a wall and was destroyed. Suddenly, the building disappeared!

"Good," declared King Mickey.

"That's two down and 5 to go," declared Yugi looking at Sailor Moon who nodded excitedly.

Five doors appeared in front of the heroes.

"One or two, Yugi?" asked King Mickey looking up at Yugi.

"I suppose, number one's as good a place as any to begin," declared Yugi as the three walked through the first door.

The door led them into a small barn. In the middle was a large box. Pete was rushing towards the box!

"Pete's heading for the 3rd artifact!" Mickey shouted.

"Not for long," declared Sailor Moon holding up a short rod, "Moon, Scepter Elimination!" she shouted twirling the rod and launching a moon shaped blade from it's tip. The blade flew past Pete, curved around the box, came back, and clobbered Pete in the stomach, knocking him onto his back. The bully laid on his back for a second, dazed, then arose and looked at his attackers.

"Ahh, not you fellers again, well this time, I'll fix you up good. Take them out my Heartless," ordered Pete as a bunch of the Heartless with swords for arms appeared.

"Yugi, Sailor Moon, let's do this!" ordered Mickey drawing his Keyblade. The three heroes rushed into the fray of Heartless. The powerful warriors were having little problem overcoming the Heartless. Yugi's Dark Magician was blowing them away and he had summoned Celtic Guardian to battle the creatures as well. The Heartless were no match for Mickey as swordsmen, and Sailor Moon was using her Tiara and rod to defeat a large quantity of the Heartless. The battle hadn't been going on to long before all the Heartless had all been defeated, but for some reason, the box didn't disappear!

"Odd, didn't we pass the test?" Sailor Moon asked. Yugi looked all around the barn. Finally, something caught his eye. A bunch of little white creatures were gliding towards them.

"What are they!" Yugi shouted looking at the creatures moving towards them. One of them suddenly rushed at Yugi's Celtic Guardian. The Guardian swung his sword and knocked the monster away. The creature came back at Dark Magician who blasted it with Dark Magic Attack. The creature was destroyed, but there were about 10 others remained.

"They're Nobodies!" shouted Mickey looking at the monsters, "those monsters are just what I was worried about. So they are using the past to reach our castle!"

"Nobodies are the creatures that have a mind, but not a heart, right," declared Sailor Moon looking at the monsters. The Nobodies rushed at the heroes!

"Dark Magician, Go!" Yugi ordered as Dark Magician rushed at the monsters. Dark Magician blasted one, knocking it back a ways, but it just rebounded and came right back at the heroes.

"Moon, Scepter, Elimination!" shouted Sailor Moon, firing the moon shaped disc destroying the first Nobody and knocking 5 more back.

"Get behind me!" Yugi ordered, "activate Dark Hole!" Yugi shouted holding up a card when Sailor Moon and King Mickey were behind him. A whirlwind emitted from the card, sucking in all of the remaining Nobodies. "That's that," declared Yugi placing the card into his deck as the next artifact vanished.

"That's three down!" Sailor Moon shouted punching the air and jumping for joy.

"Now one artifact to go, and we'll face the final 3 trials," declared Yugi as the final 4 doors appeared in front of them.

"Only one choice this time," declared Mickey walking through the first door, followed by Yugi and Sailor Moon.

They emerged in a large room. In the center, sat a large, elaborate table.

"There!" shouted Sailor Moon, pointing to about 20 Nobodies who were moving slowly towards the table.

"There are to many to hold back now, Sailor Moon, use all your power," ordered Yugi looking at Sailor Moon.

"Okay," said Sailor Moon, "Moon Cosmic Power!" she shouted transforming, though the only difference between her previous transformation and this one was the fact that the gem on her tiara had changed into a Crescent Moon shape. "Now, Super Moon Crisis Power!" she shouted. The red ribbon on the back of her skirt turned clear and grew to tremendous size. Her blue skirt turned white with a blue and yellow stripe at the bottom. Three white clips had appeared in her hair.

"Now it's my turn, come forth, Black Luster Soldier!" Yugi shouted. The final desperate battle began. Black Luster Soldier, Dark Magician, and Celtic Guardian had grouped up and were destroying Nobodies left and right. Super Sailor Moon was swing a scepter around, generating a drill of hearts that destroyed Nobodies as it passed through them. Mickey blasted three Nobodies with balls of his light from his Keyblade, then swung it in a circle, destroying 6 more. Suddenly, the remaining Nobodies retreated!

"This can't be good," declared King Mickey. No sooner had he finished, that a giant Nobody appeared. The Nobody was about 10 times the size of the regular ones, and carried a large scythe in its hands. In the other hand, it carried a mysterious medallion. "That Nobody is a hypnotist, don't look directly at it's medallion, or else!"

The Nobody swung it's scythe, and Black Luster Soldier skillfully parried it with his sword. Celtic Guardian slashed it with a sword, and Dark Magician blasted it with Dark Magic Attack. "You're turn, Sailor Moon!" declared Yugi looking at his friend.

"Right," declared Sailor Moon twirling her scepter, "Rainbow… Moon… Heartache… Reform!" she shouted as a drill off hearts emerged from her rod. The attack caught the Nobody square in the chest. Mickey blasted it with three balls of light from his Keyblade, and Dark Magician knocked it over with one more Dark Magic Attack. "That was easy," declared Sailor Moon.

"Far to easy," declared Yugi. Suddenly, the creature lashed out with it's hand, and grabbed Sailor Moon! "Sailor Moon! No!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi, help me!" Sailor Moon shouted struggling for freedom.

"Sailor Moon, don't look at the medallion!" Mickey shouted as the Nobody held the medallion up to Sailor Moon. She looked away, and closed her eyes, but a tentacle suddenly appeared out of the Nobodies back and forced her to look at the medallion.

"Don't open your eyes Sailor Moon! I'm coming!" Yugi shouted, "alright, playtime is over! Come out, now, Slypher the Sky Dragon!" he shouted as a long red dragon with two mouths appeared. Sailor Moon couldn't keep her eyes closed and stared right at the medallion, but it was to late to do the Nobody any good. "Attack, Slypher the Sky Dragon!" Yugi ordered as Slypher fired a powerful ray of energy from its mouth. The blast obliterated the Nobody. Sailor Moon fell to the ground, dazed but unharmed.

"Well done Yugi," declared Mickey as the table disappeared.

"Now all that's left is to beat the two Heartless and the Unknown," declared Sailor Moon.

"We must hurry, so I'd advise we divide and conquer," Yugi declared as the three doors appeared, "I'll deal with the Unknown. Your Majesty, perhaps you should deal with the 2nd Heartless."

"And that leaves you with the 1st, Sailor Moon," declared Mickey.

"Alright, let's go," ordered Sailor Moon as the three of them ran through their appropriate door.

Sailor Moon emerged on a large beach. "Oh wow, a black and white ocean," declared Sailor Moon looking out to sea. Suddenly, the water began to ripple. Before Sailor Moon even had time to react, a large, octopus like Heartless burst out of the water. It was about the size of a small house, and was looking at Sailor Moon through 5 dark-red eyes. Sailor Moon swung her scepter and pummeled the Heartless with her Heartache Reform. The Heartless retaliated by shooting a jet of ink from its long snout. Sailor Moon jumped over the ink spray and hit it with another attack. This time, the Heartless swung one of it's tentacles, clobbering her in the side and sending her sprawling. The Heartless drove it's tentacles into the beach, and they came up on either side of Sailor Moon, who jumped out of the way as the Heartless brought them down, hoping to crush her. Suddenly, another tentacle shot out of the beach and wrapped around Sailor Moon's ankle.

"Let go!" Sailor Moon ordered yanking her bare foot out of her boot, "hey, my boot!" Sailor Moon shouted angrily. Another tentacle came shooting out of the sand. Sailor Moon managed to barely dodge it, but it ripped off her sleeve as it passed. "Ohhhh, that does it! You're going to pay for that!" Sailor Moon shouted glaring at the Heartless, "Rain…" she didn't get the chance to finish as 4 tentacles wrapped themselves around her arms and legs and pulled her to her back. Her scepter went flying as she fell. The other four scepters emerged from the sand and came flying towards her! "Nooooo!" she screamed. Suddenly, all 8 tentacles fell limp. Sailor Moon looked and realized that all of them had been cut off at the joint. She looked and saw a man wearing a black cloak, carrying two, red discs with flame designs coming out from them.

"That monster's weak spot is the center eye!" he shouted.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked rising confusedly.

"Center eye, got it memorized?" the man asked mockingly looking at Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, I got it," Sailor Moon declared twirling her rod, "Rainbow… Moon.,. Heartache… Reform!" she shouted firing her attack. The point of the drill caught the monster clean in it's center eye. The monster instantly disappeared. "I did it!" she shouted, "thank you sir," she started turning to face her rescuer, but he was gone. "Where'd he go?" she asked looking all over the beach.

Mickey's door had brought him to the bank of a small river. There he had come across an object from his own past. A little steamboat he had once worked upon. "Gosh, I never thought I'd see this old thing again," declared Mickey chuckling. Suddenly, the Heartless he was supposed to defeat appeared behind him. It was as big as a house, with arms that stretched clear down to its feet. It swung one of its arms at Mickey, hoping to catch him off guard, but the king easily jumped over the attack and fired his Pearl attack at the monster, catching square between the eyes. The powerful attack leveled the giant!

"So, you're the Heartless," declared Mickey looking at the monster in front of him, "Your days of meddling with the past are over." The monster swung both his arms at Mickey, who jumped and landed on the top arm. Running up the arm, he slashed the creatures head, severing it. The creature fell dead. A large heart appeared above it, and then disappeared. "Now that that's settled, I'd better go make sure my friends are doing okay," Mickey declared rushing through a door that appeared.

Yugi had been returned to the barn, only this time, instead of an artifact, a man was there. "Are you an Unknown?" Yugi asked approaching the man calmly.

"Why, yes I am, and you must be one of the king's loyal fools. The Brotherhood warned me one of you would show up. So, which one are you? Sora, Donald, or Goofy?" the man asked looking at Yugi.

"None of the above," replied Yugi, "my name is Yugi."

"I see, Yugi. You're not the Keybearer then. Ah well, guess I'll just have to kill you then," declared the Unknown wickedly.

"Easier said then done," declared Yugi, "I'll summon my Magician of Black Chaos!" he shouted as the Magician of Black Chaos appeared in front of him.

"Wow, that was impressive," declared the Unknown as two maces appeared in his hands, "but let's see if you can stand up to me!" he shouted swinging his maces with surprising speed and agility. The maces bounced off the ground as the Magician of Black Chaos skillfully dodged the attack. He swung his maces around, tripping the Magician, but before the Magician hit the ground, he took flight, flying high above the Unknown. Furious, the Unknown rushed at Yugi!

"Big Shield Gardna, defend!" Yugi shouted as a man carrying a huge shield appeared in front of him. The maces harmlessly bounced off of the shield.

"Uh, how did you block that!?" shouted the Unknown.

"Believe me, I'm only just getting started!" Yugi declared, "Gaia the Fierce Knight! Come forth and attack!" he shouted as his knight appeared and rushed at the Unknown, catching him in the side with his lance. The Unknown slid a few feet before coming to a stop. He pulled himself to his feet, glaring angrily at Yugi.

"You're gonna pay for this, the Brotherhood will see to that.

"Who is this Brotherhood?" demanded Yugi.

"They're the leaders of the Unknown. The brothers and sisters of the council of the Unknown. They're far stronger then I am, you don't even stand a chance against the weakest of them," declared the Unknown smiling smugly at Yugi.

"Is that so," declared Yugi, "we'll just have to see. Now finish him off, Magician of Black Chaos, with Chaos Scepter Blast Attack!" Magician of Black Chaos fired a ball of magic at the Unknown that exploded, destroying him. "So this Brotherhood of the Unknown lead these mysterious Unknown. I'd best tell King Mickey," Yugi declared as a door appeared in front of him, "This door will lead me back to the castle! He declared rushing through the door.

**END OF PART 1**


	2. Radient Gardens

-1DragonBall Z/ Yu-gi-oh/ Sailor Moon

The Road to Kingdom Hearts

PART 2

THE KEYBEARER

**SECTION 1**

**THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

The heroes emerged from the doorway into the Hall of the Cornerstone. Goku, Vegeta, and the others were all waiting for them there.

"It's about time you guys got out," declared Goku, "I thought Vegeta and I were going to have to come in after you."

"Goku, have you ever heard of the Unknown?" Yugi asked looking at his friend.

"The Unknown, can't say I have," Goku replied.

"If they're Unknown Yugi, what made you think that Goku would know anything about them?" Raye asked curiously.

"We can explain more on our trip to Radiant Garden. Right now, my castle is safe, so we need to depart. We have a long journey ahead of us," declared King Mickey.

"The Gummy Ship is prepared for departure your majesty," declared Chip as he and Dale came running up the king.

"Then let's go," ordered Mickey as the heroes left the hall of the Cornerstone. As they left, the Doorway to the Past shone with a strange white light, and then completely vanished.

In the Gummy Launch Bay, the heroes were busily boarding the Gummy Ship.

"Your majesty," said Daisy, "please bring Donald back with you."

"Oh Mickey," sobbed Minnie, "do be careful."

"I will, don't worry, I'll be back soon," declared Mickey climbing into the ship, "good-bye, Minnie," he said as the door closed. The Gummy Ship was raised onto a launch ramp by a small platform.

"Ready for take off," declared Chip.

"Strap yourselves in," ordered Dale.

"Here we go!" shouted Mickey as the ship blasted off. The journey had begun.

**SECTION 2**

**RADIANT GARDENS**

After an uneventful flight, the team finally landed in a small town. "Here we are, guys, Radiant Gardens," declared King Mickey.

"Wow, I thought Radiant Gardens would be a little more… radiant," declared Serena looking at the city before her.

"It's in the process of being restored," came a woman's voice from above them. They looked up and saw a woman wearing a green tank-top, yellow pair of shorts, and black bandana standing above them, "hey your majesty, Sora was just looking for you, I think he's at Merlin's, you should go talk to him," declared the girl.

"Oh, it's Yuffie," declared Mickey, "alright, thanks for the advise, let's go guys," Mickey ordered as they dashed off into the city. They soon came into a small alley-way, where they saw a man wearing a black coat, black pants, and a white shirt beating down Heartless and Nobodies with a sword. The swords handle looked like that of a gun!

"Leon!" shouted Mickey drawing his Keyblade and rushing at the Heartless and Nobodies surrounding the man. He leapt in and started slashing and destroying Heartless and Nobodies. Goku leapt into the fray, throwing a Heartless over his head right into an attacking Nobody. Fighting back to back, the three heroes easily overcame the Heartless and Nobodies that were attacking.

"Good thing you guys showed up when you did, I was worried I was a goner," Leon declared looking at the king and his friends, "you guys are here to see Sora I take it."

"That's right, where is he Leon?" King Mickey asked.

"He's at Merlin's, along with Donald and Goofy, as well as Aerith and Cid," revealed Leon.

"Thanks Leon," declared Mickey. Suddenly, another large group of Heartless appeared. They were about to jump at the heroes, but were suddenly destroyed. A man with spiky, yellow hair, wearing all black and carrying a large sword was standing behind them.

"Leave these guys to us," Cloud ordered, "you guys go find Sora."

"Thanks Cloud," declared Mickey as the team took off towards the Town Square.

When they finally reached Town Square, they were ambushed by a large number of Nobodies!

"You're Majesty, why are so many Heartless and Nobodies here!?" asked Yugi.

"I'm not sure," declared Mickey.

"Jupiter Star Power!" shouted Lita transforming into Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Star Power!" shouted Mina transforming into Sailor Venus.

"Goku, your majesty, Venus and I will lure these Nobodies away, you guys get to Merlin's and find the Keybearer," Sailor Jupiter ordered.

"Right, be careful," declared Goku. Sailor Jupiter launched a beam of lightning with destroyed a group of the Nobodies and then Venus and Jupiter took off at a dead run. The Nobodies pursued them, leaving only a couple behind which Goku and Vegeta easily destroyed.

"That's Merlin's house," declared Mickey pointing at a small house, "let's go!" he ordered as the team ran into Merlin's house.

Jupiter jumped onto a platform, then turned to pull Venus up. Looking up, she saw that the Nobodies that were pursuing them had been joined by a large number of Heartless! "I think this was a bad idea," declared Sailor Jupiter looking over at the Bailey.

"Let's get inside, we'll have an easier time fighting in there!" Sailor Venus declared as the two of them dashed into the Bailey. Soon, the Heartless and Nobodies were inside the Bailey to. The doors slammed shut behind them as the last one came in. Venus and Jupiter stood on either side of the gates.

"You monsters aren't leaving here alive," declared Sailor Jupiter, "Jupiter, Thunder Cloud… Sack!" she shouted throwing a small ball of electrical energy that cut through the Heartless and Nobodies.

"Venus… Crescent… Beams… Smash!" Venus shouted firing a powerful beam of energy that cut through several of the remaining Heartless and Nobodies. The Heartless and Nobodies rushed the two Sailor Scouts, but they were quickly overcome. Soon, none were left.

"That was easy," declared Sailor Jupiter.

"You are trespassing on my ground," came a voice from behind them.

"Who's there!?" demanded Sailor Venus spinning around. Suddenly, a powerful hand clasped over her wrist. She was looking right into the eyes of a sinister looking old man. "Let go of me!" she demanded trying to pull free, "Sailor Jupiter!"

"Hey, let my friend go!" Jupiter shouted lunging at the man, but the man pulled Sailor Venus in tight against him. There was no way Jupiter could attack the man without hurting Sailor Venus.

"Give up," the man demanded. Sailor Jupiter had no choice, and raised her hands into the air.

"Alright, you win, what are you going to do with us?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"You're never going to leave this place," declared the man, grabbing Sailor Jupiter and dragging both the Sailor Scouts along with him. He stuck a cloth to Jupiter's nose, and Jupiter could smell and strange smell emitting from the cloth. A few moments later, she was completely unconscious.

Goku and the others had finally arrived at Merlin's house. Standing beside a book, was another duck, only this one was a boy, and a tall dog. "Donald! Goofy!" shouted Mickey.

"You're majesty!" shouted both of them turning around simultaneously.

"Where's Sora?" Mickey asked looking at a man wearing a white t-shirt and a woman in a red and white dress.

"Ah relax King, he's in Pooh Bears book visiting with Winnie the Pooh, he'll be out soon enough," declared the man, Cid.

"He's been looking for you, but he figured you'd show up here sooner or later," declared the woman, Aerith.

Just then, Leon and Cloud entered the house. "Someone's gone into the Bailey," declared Cloud, "the door is locked tight."

"Well whoever did, they're probably getting an earful from that old Bailey Geezer," declared Cid, "but it's nothing to worry about, the man's annoying, but he's harmless."

"I don't know, why lock the doors to cuss someone out, I think he's doing something much worse this time," declared Leon folding his arms.

"Well, we've always known it was only a matter of time before he took drastic action," declared a woman wearing a black sweater and a black skirt emerging from a corner.

"Do you think he'll actually harm the people, Tifa?" Aerith asked looking worried.

"I wouldn't put it above him," replied Tifa, "that guys nuts." Just then, a young boy with spiky brown hair emerged from the book on the desk. Looking at the boy, Goku knew he was Sora.

"Your majesty!" exclaimed Sora in surprise.

"There you are, Sora, it's about time I found you," declared Mickey.

"Gwarsh yer Majesty, have you been looking for us?" asked Goofy.

"That's right, Goofy," declared Mickey, "there's trouble, and the entire galaxy is in danger." Mickey explained to Sora, Donald, and Goofy about the Unknown, how he had gone to Goku, Vegeta, Yugi, and their friends to help them with the battle that lied ahead, and about their mysterious encounters with the Nobodies in Disney Castle. The three sat and listened, dumbstruck by the tragedy that had been set in motion.

"So the worlds aren't at peace then," declared Sora, "I knew it."

"So what do we do your majesty?" asked Donald.

"Wait a second, Venus and Jupiter aren't back yet!" exclaimed Raye suddenly.

"Yer friends are probably the ones who wandered into the Bailey. They're in trouble if they are. The Bailey Geezer once hogtied three kids he caught playing in there, and Cloud had to threaten him to make him let 'em go," declared Cid.

"Who is the 'Bailey Geezer' anyway?" asked King Mickey.

"The Bailey Geezer is an old man who decided to live in the Bailey a short time ago. Problem is, now he thinks he owns the place. Anyone he thinks is trespassing, he locks in the Bailey and holds them there until someone comes and wrenches them away from him. I don't want to hurt the old man, but we may not have a choice if we want the restoration work to continue," declared Leon, "he definitely has to go."

"Yeah, the last group who went to the castle, ended up tied up in the Bailey for 3 days because he thought they were trespassing," revealed Yuffie.

"If you're friends are in there, then we'd better go save them," Aeirth said gently.

"Take us to the Bailey, and leave the 'Bailey Geezer' to us," ordered Goku.

"I can take you there," declared Sora. Sora, Donald, and Goofy departed for the Bailey, followed by Goku and Gohan.

It only took a couple of minutes for them to reach the Bailey, but they found it locked up tight! "The Geezer locked the door," declared Goofy.

"I wonder what he's doing in there," said Sora folding his arms.

"Only one way to find out," declared Goku, nailing the door with a powerful punch that blew it open. The old Geezer was standing on a platform, lecturing Sailor Jupiter and Venus, both of which were handcuffed to a pipe and dangling high above a lower section of the Bailey.

"Alright, we get it!" shouted Sailor Venus, "now let us go, my wrists are starting to ache."

"We didn't realize the Bailey was your home, we're sorry!" shouted Sailor Jupiter angrily.

"That's the problem with young people these days, to ignorant towards other peoples property!" the Geezer shouted slapping Sailor Jupiter across the cheek.

"The Bailey doesn't belong to you," declared Sora.

"Yeah, it belongs to the Restoration Committee, now scram!" Donald ordered.

"More people from the Restoration Committee, this time, I'll teach them what happens when you trespass on my ground," declared the man. Suddenly Sora conjured up a Keyblade, Donald held up a magic wand, and Goofy held up a shield. "The Keybearer!" said the man.

"He's an Unknown," declared Gohan.

"Sora, watch out!" Goku shouted as the man conjured up two rods. He lunged and swung at Sora, who parried with the Keyblade and slashed at the man. The man blocked with the other staff, then took a hard hit to the stomach from an ice blast Donald had fired from his magic wand. The man went flying back and barely managed to leap out of the way as Goofy slammed his shield into the ground where the man had once been. Gohan rushed up and broke the handcuffs around Sailor Venus and Jupiter's wrists. Goku landed a powerful punch right into the Unknown's stomach, knocking it back a couple of feet.

"Thunder!" the man shouted as his rods turned yellow and grew to about double their original length. He swung, but Goku caught the rod. There was a surge of electricity, and the rod shocked Goku, blowing him back against a wall, hard.

"Ice!" the man shouted as his rods turned blue. He slashed at Sora, but Sailor Jupiter pushed him out of the way. The rod hit the ground and froze the area around where it had hit. Sora quickly threw his Keyblade, which hit the man's hand and knocked one of the rods flying out of the Bailey.

"Mesenko, ha!" shouted Gohan firing a blast that blew the other rod away.

"Jupiter Lightning!" shouted Sailor Jupiter firing a blast of lightning from the Lightning rod on her Tiara. The blast cut through the Unknown's stomach, dazing him, just long enough for Goofy to clobber him with his shield. Goku finished the job by launching a powerful blast of energy at the Unknown. The blast cut through the Unknown's chest and it disappeared.

"You alright?" Gohan asked Sailor Venus slinging one of her arms over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," declared Venus, "except for the fact that those cuffs rubbed my wrists raw," she said rubbing her wrists painfully.

"Those Unknown look an awful lot like humans," declared Goku, "no wonder the restoration committee didn't realize he was one, it'd be an easy mistake."

"So, these Unknown are mindless, but have a heart," declared Sora.

"And they can use their hearts to think," said Goofy nodding his head.

"These are some mysterious enemies," declared Sailor Jupiter, "so how do we fight them?"

"I guess, we just fight," declared Sailor Venus.

Well, that was a simple enough answer," declared Goku.

**SECTION 3**

**THE BATTLE FOR RADIANT GARDENS**

Goku, Gohan, Donald, Sora, and Goofy returned to Merlin's House to report the Unknown's attack.

"So the Unknown are at work in Radiant Gardens," said King Mickey looking worried.

"Maybe we should activate the town defenses," declared Cloud.

"Good idea, I'll go and turn them back on," said Leon.

"We'll go to!" shouted Goten and Kid Trunks.

"I want to go!" declared Rini.

"Alright, but stay close," said Leon, "it can be dangerous."

"Hah, we can handle a little danger," declared Kid Trunks.

"Yeah, let's go!" shouted Goten as the three young heroes marched out after Leon.

"We'd best be on guard," declared King Mickey, "I have a feeling something big is about to happen."

Leon was tapping on a computer as Rini, Goten, and Trunks looked around. Goten were hovering above a strange device as Rini stood in front of it, toying with a small bolt that was laying on the ground.

"Password…" Came the computers voice.

"Sora… Donald… Goofy," said Leon pausing as the computer said accepted after each word.

"Welcome back Leon," came the computers voice.

"Tron, I need you to reactivate the city defenses, we may need them," declared Leon.

"Can do," replied Tron. Suddenly, an alarm sounded, the screen turned bright red and the word error appeared. Leon began typing as fast as he could.

"Tron! What's going on!?" demanded Leon.

"A system bug, give me a second… there," Tron said as the alarm stopped, "I wonder what that was all about." He got his answer very soon as the device in Goten and Trunks were inspecting began to glow. "Warning, the Terminal is reactivating, clear the upload zone!" ordered Tron. Leon got out of the way, but Rini wasn't fast enough. A beam shot from the device and hit Rini. There was a flash of light and Rini suddenly disappeared. "She's been uploaded," declared Tron.

"What do we do now?" asked Leon.

"I'll open the programs for the city defenses. You can activate them manually and I'll find the kid. She'll probably in the Pit Cell," revealed Tron.

"Leon! What happened to Rini?" asked Goten.

"She's been uploaded into the computer world of Space Paranoids, but don't worry, Tron will take care of her," declared Leon looking at the small child.

Rini had appeared in a large cell. She looked down at her clothes and realized that the dress she had been wearing had been replaced with blue and white armor. Across her forehead was a blue and white headband. "Where am I?" she asked looking around.

"You're in my world," came an unfriendly voice. A man wearing the same kind of armor Rini was, except it was green instead of blue, appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?" asked Rini.

"I am Siren, overseer of this system," said the man.

"Leave the girl alone Siren," ordered Tron appearing between Rini and Siren, "for the last time, I'm the overseer of the system, and your lucky I allow you to continue to exist on this system with all the trouble you cause, now leave," Tron ordered taking up a stance that made it look like he was ready to fight Siren.

"You'll regret crossing me Tron," declared Siren disappearing.

"Sorry about that," declared Tron, "Siren's the system troublemaker. He was one of the programs left behind after the deletion of the MCP, but can't harm you so long as I'm the master of the system. You must be Rini, I am Tron The head of the Restoration Committee Computer System. You gave your friends quite a scare," he said turning to face the child, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I want to go home!" wailed the child.

"I can help you with that, you have two options. You may either go and play in the Game Grid while I repair the terminal in the Cell Block, which was damaged upon your entry, or I can take you to the I/O Tower Terminal. The first option is recommended, as it is safer, and will prevent less of a threat to the user," declared Tron. When he noticed that Rini was confused, he quickly added, "do you want to go and play a game while I repair the door you came through?"

"Oh yeah!" the child exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay then, that's a good choice," declared Tron as they both disappeared.

They reappeared in a large arena. "Here we are, feel free to play with whatever and whoever you like. The programs here are friendly, and Users cannot be harmed when they are on the Grid," declared Tron, "I'll come and get you when I have completed the repairs. It shouldn't take more then 50 megacycles, or one half hour."

"Okay," said Rini running out towards the toys and games that had been prepared for young users to play with. Tron was approached from behind by another man in purple armor.

"Keep an eye on her, and don't let her wander out of the Grid," ordered Tron.

"A little user," declared the program, "It's been a long time wince we've had one of them in our domain."

"One more thing, Siren knows she's here, so watch out for him," ordered Tron.

"Right," declared the friendly program as Tron left to repair the child's route home.

Rini was playing checkers with a little android. "You're a cute little guy," she said giggling as the little program moved his pieces.

"Do you like checkers little girl?" asked the purple program approaching her.

"Uh… yes sir," the child replied nervously.

"Oh you don't need to be scared of me, I'm not mean like that bad old Siren. My name is Volxus, you must be Rini, your creating a lot of chatter little User," declared the friendly program as the android disappeared and he sat down to continue the game in it's place, "now I believe it was your move."

Rini moved a piece and captured two of Volxus' pieces. "Huh, I didn't think the computer was this easy to beat," she declared.

"I'm not like most computers, unlike those programs which hardly even obey their own rules, I play fair and square. Your victory or mine will be determined by comparing our strategy, skill, and luck," Volxus declared taking Rini's piece, "now tell me young one, have you tried the Lightcycles yet?"

"No," declared Rini.

"Then why are we wasting time here?" asked the friendly program, "let's go find you a rider program so you can try a Lightcycle race."

"Okay," declared Rini, taking the programs hand excitedly.

Meanwhile, Leon was busily activating the town defenses. Suddenly, Tron's voice boomed in. "I've found the little user. Volxus is keeping her entertained on the Game Grid while I repair the terminal to return her to your world. She'll be returning in t-minus 30 minutes. Unfortunately it appears she has upset Siren," Tron declared

"Siren is the last program still loyal the MCP. So it's needless to say, he's probably not to thrilled to have people on his system," declared Leon.

"Perhaps, but Siren can't do a thing without my approval. If he does, I'll have all the grounds I need to have him De-rezzed," declared Tron.

"Leon!" came Aerith's voice as she came running into the lab, "Nobodies and Heartless, they've breached the city walls."

"Impossible," declared Leon.

"Not so, the walls were weakened by the last invasion. It's only natural to assume that they could easily been breached. Leon, go help in the fight. I'll repair the terminal and finish activating the defense programs," ordered Tron.

"Right," declared Leon.

"We're coming to!" shouted Goten and Trunks simultaneously landing behind Leon. Leon turned his head and nodded and the 4 of them raced off towards the city.

Goku slid under a Nobody, nailing it with a powerful punch that rocketed it skyward. The Nobodies had appeared from nowhere and were completely relentless in their efforts to overtake the city, Gohan slammed two Heartless together, destroying them as Yuffie chucked a throwing star through three of the Nobodies.

"There's to many!" she cried falling on her rear end as the Nobodies overpowered her. Suddenly, and gunshot rang out and the Nobody closest to Yuffie fell. Sora looked up and saw a mysterious red man dressed in a red cloak.

"Who is that?" asked Sora as Cloud caught sight of the man.

"It can't be," declared Cloud, "Vincent?"

"Vincent!" Tifa shouted looking up at the man. Vincent left from the roof and fired three more shots, destroying 3 more Heartless before he landed gracefully on the ground. Goofy clobbered a Heartless with his shield and Donald blasted one with a ball of fire. Three more gunshots rang out and three Heartless that were attacking them were destroyed. Sora started flailing with the Keyblade, hacking down Heartless left and right. Goku and Vegeta powered through the Nobodies, and soon, Yugi, Joey, Sailor Moon, and the others joined them from inside Merlin's house.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted as Dark Magician flew past him and blasted a group of Heartless. Cloud leapt onto a building top and took off running, pursued by about 5 sword armed Heartless. Cloud parried the blades easily and destroyed 2 quickly. He then stopped and faced the other three, but before he even had time to attack, all 3 were destroyed. A man with long silver hair and one black wing stood in their place.

"You! You're leading the Heartless!" shouted Cloud, "Sephiroth!"

"Sephiroth?" came a voice from behind Cloud. He turned to see Leon standing behind him, "but I thought he was dead."

"No such luck," declared Cloud, "I'd dare say that our battle was inconclusive at best."

"That just sounds like a less humiliating way of saying you lost to me," declared Sephiroth.

"Well, either way, it's my job to protect the Gardens. Brace yourself Sephiroth," Leon ordered drawing his sword.

"So, two-on-one. Where's the fun in destroying you two?" demanded Sephiroth.

"You won't have that satisfaction!" declared Cloud as both he and Leon rushed at Sephiroth. Sephiroth wiped out his long sword and skillfully parried both attacks. The two heroes started to battle hard against Sephiroth, but despite their great swordsmanship, they were no match for Sephiroth. Cloud locked blades with Sephiroth, but was quickly pushed back. Leon leapt at Sephiroth from behind, but Sephiroth merely shifted his weight and caught Leon's blade on his own.

"He's to strong," declared Leon stepping back from Sephiroth, "what do we do now?"

"We keep fighting," declared Cloud lunging at Sephiroth, who slashed and knocked Cloud flat on his back. Leon swung his sword, and Sephiroth blocked it, knocking it clean out of Leon's hand.

"Crud," said Leon backing slowly, then diving and grabbing his sword, holding it up just in time to block Sephiroth's blade.

"This entire town is as good as dead," declared Sephiroth, "you don't have a chance."

"Mercury Bubbles, blast!" came a voice as an icy mist descended over the 3 combatants. Two dots appeared, but though both Leon and Cloud seemed able to see them, Sephiroth couldn't! "Leon! Cloud! Run towards the dots!" Sailor Mercury's voice rang out. The two swordsmen didn't need a second invitation. They took off towards the dots. The mist disappeared, leaving Sephiroth alone.

"No matter, I suppose this town will be allowed to live for now," he declared, "I'll just have to deal with the Key Wielder else where."


	3. Sora's Mistake

-1DragonBall Z/ Yu-gi-oh/ Sailor Moon

The Road to Kingdom Hearts

PART 3

THE MISTAKE

**SECTION 1**

**Space Paranoids**

Sephiroth departed and as he left, the Heartless and Nobodies also disappeared. Leon and Cloud stood over looking the retreat.

"It'd appear that Sephiroth was in charge of the Heartless, this could be bad," declared Cloud. Suddenly, a communicator began to beep on Leon's belt.

"Leon," came Aerith's voice, "Siren's killed Volxus! Tron says he's threatening to harm Rini, you have to hurry back here."

"What!" shouted Leon, "I'm on my way. Sora, Donald, Goofy, I'm gonna need your help!"

"Right!" shouted Sora as he ran off for Ansem's study followed closely by Goku, Vegeta, Sailor Moon, and Yugi.

Back at the lab, Goten and Trunks looked in horror at the computer screen. It had turned green with a face with an evil smile. Aerith was working frantically to repair the damage, but to no avail. Suddenly, a door by the computer opened, and a large purple Heartless walked out of it! "No, not again!" Aerith shouted as Goten and Trunks blasted the Heartless. Suddenly, Tron's voice came over the terminal.

"I have the terminal repaired, you can reenter my world now, I'm going to need help. I don't know how it happened, but somehow, the MCP has been restored," came Tron's voice weakly. Goten and Trunks exchanged on glance and turned to Aerith

"Send us in there, Rini's in trouble!" ordered Goten.

"But, it's to dangerous," declared Aerith.

"We know, but we can handle this," declared Trunks looking at her and running to the machine. Aerith tapped on the computer. The machine began to glow and the beam hit Trunks and Goten and they were pulled into the machine. They appeared in the Pit Cell where they met Tron.

"Who are you?" Tron asked.

"I'm Trunks, and this is Goten," declared Trunks, "we're here to squash this guy Siren and save our friend."

"You're all the help the Restoration Committee sent? Can you help me defeat the MCP?" asked Tron.

"Take us to Rini and we'll show you what we can do!" shouted Trunks getting steadily more annoyed.

"I guess I can at least give you a shot. Come on, we'd better hurry to the game grid," Tron declared as they all disappeared.

Rini slowly backed away from the menacing green program that had killed the friendly program that had befriended her. They had been racing Lightcycles when suddenly, from out of nowhere, Siren had flown in on a cycle and wrecked Volxus, killing the program instantly. Now he had turned his attention to the little girl. Suddenly, 3 beams of light appeared, and Goten, Trunks, and Tron appeared behind Siren.

"Back away from the user Siren," ordered Tron.

"You're not in control anymore Tron. The MCP has once again resumed control of this system," Siren declared triumphantly.

"Then I'll just have to de-rezz the MCP, just like last time," declared Tron.

"You'll stay right here, or I'll kill the little user," replied Siren.

"Believe me Siren, I hadn't planned on going anywhere, not until I de-rezz you. You've been nothing but trouble. The programs on this system don't want to be ruled by the MCP, they want to be free," declared Tron. With that, Trunks and Goten blasted off towards the treasonous program. Goten punched at him, but Siren blocked. However, as he was distracted with Goten, Trunks landed a powerful blow right into Siren's stomach! Siren staggered backwards, only to be tripped by a powerful kick in the legs by Goten. As he fell, Trunks rocketed behind him and launched him skyward with a punch to the back. The program landed, the armor on his knees busted clean off. He hit his knees and Goten kicked him hard in the head, sending him sprawling. Suddenly, two rings of light appeared around his knees and repaired them. Siren got back up and grabbed Goten, throwing him to the floor. Trunks punched at him, but Siren grabbed his wrist and threw him over his shoulder. Trunks stopped in mid-air and flew back at Siren catching the surprised program right in the face. Siren staggered back only a few steps, then lunged back at Trunks, only to be hit in the side of the head by Goten. The program went sprawling, and Goten and Trunks landed side-by-side, cupping their hands.

"Ka… me… ha… me… ha!" they both shouted firing a powerful Kamehameha wave at Siren. The blast hit him dead on! He glowed black for a few seconds and shattered.

"Goten, he was another Unknown!" shouted Trunks

"In a computer?" asked Goten, "but how?"

"It doesn't matter," said Rini, "we have to stop that MCP, he turned all the programs evil. Even the little toys have all turned evil."

"That's because the MCP is an evil, enslaving program. The Master Control Panel, who once oversaw the system, but was defeated by myself, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and myself," declared Tron.

"Take us to the MCP, and we'll see to it that you never have to worry about him again," ordered Trunks.

Tron led them to a large, circular room with a big hole in the center. Emerging from the hole was a red beam with an ugly face.

"So Tron," said the face, "you've come to take me on again."

"That's him," declared Tron, "the MCP." Suddenly, a bunch of Heartless surrounded them. "Heartless!" shouted Tron.

"Heartless, destroy Tron and the three users," ordered the MCP as the Heartless dog piled on the 4 heroes. Suddenly, a yellow light emerged from the cracks between the Heartless. The Heartless blew away and revealed that Goten and Trunks' hair had turned yellow. They had transformed into Super Sayins! "So, these are the legendary Super Sayins," declared the MCP, "I had heard of them, but I never expected to meet one."

"Goten, let's shut this guy down," ordered Trunks looking at Goten and realizing that the blue armor they had been wearing had turned yellow when they had turned into Super Sayins.

"Wow, Trunks, check out our armor! It changed colors!" Goten shouted.

"That's expectable. Sora's armor would change color as well when he would transform," declared Tron. With that, Goten and Trunks sprang into action, blasting the MCP simultaneously with powerful energy blasts. The MCP was completely defenseless without his heartless defenses and couldn't withstand the blow as it cut clean through him. The blasts left a gaping hole just above the MCP's face.

"You've deleted a portion of my data!" shouted the MCP, "you will not get away with this!"

"Good, Trunks and Goten can delete the MCP with their energy blasts, for a moment I was worried we wouldn't have a way to destroy it," declared Tron as about 15 more Heartless appeared around him and Rini! "Look out!" he shouted as the Heartless leapt at them. There was a short struggle and all the Heartless were defeated. Sora landed in front of Tron and Rini. He had transformed into Valor Form so his armor was red and he held a Keyblade in both hands. He swung hard and fast and brought down the few remaining Heartless that appeared. Donald and Goofy rushed in. Goofy threw his shield through a group of Heartless that had just appeared and Donald blasted another group with lightning. Sora leapt into the air, cleaving down Heartless as he cut an arc towards the MCP. He leapt over the hole and began to sparkle as he tapped into the magical Pixie dust he had acquired from Neverland on his first adventure. He glowed with a blue light for a few seconds, and when he emerged from the light, his armor had turned bright blue, and one of his Keyblades had disappeared. He had transformed into Wisdom form. He blasted the MCP with a few simple blasts from his Keyblade then unloaded a powerful lightning that knocked out a piece of the MCP's data. Goten and Trunks landed side by side.

"Let's hit him with our most powerful attack," ordered Trunks.

"Right!" shouted Goten as the two of them pointed their arms away from each other.

"Fuuuuuu…," they said taking a couple of steps towards each other and arcing their arms upward until they pointed towards each other. "sion…," they cried pointing their arms the other way again, "haaaa!!!" they shouted at last touching their pointer fingers together and fusing into Gotenks. The MCP looked on in terror as the fused Super Sayin warrior floated only a few feet from his face.

"No, I am the overseer of this system, I won't be defeated by Users!" it shouted as a wall of panels fell around him and started shooting lasers from the panels. Tron held up his disc and blocked the laser that was pointed at him and Rini. Sora, Donald, and Goofy both took flight to dodge the Lasers more easily, but Gotenks stood his ground.

"My turn!" he shouted opening his mouth wide. A small mist appeared and took the form of 10 ghostly Gotenks! "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" he shouted as the Ghosts rushed at the wall, exploding on contact with the panels. The panels were destroyed and vanished leaving the MCP vulnerable for attack! "Now to finish this!" Gotenks shouted holding up his hand. A large ring appeared over his hand. "Galactic Donut!" he shouted throwing it then quickly forming another and throwing it was well. The first donut pierced right above, and the second right below, the MCP's face. The bottom one moved down while the top moved up, deleting the MCP as they moved over him. Soon, only his face was left.

"Now's our chance, we can delete the MCP now," declared Tron.

"What are you waiting for!?" Rini shouted, "Gotenks, finish the attack!"

"Right!" shouted Gotenks looking down at the young girl, "Victory Cannon!" he shouted firing a powerful yellow blast at the MCP. It cut through the MCP's face, deleting the final portion of the MCP's data. The Heartless all vanished and the programs were released from the MCP's spell. The system was safe once again.

**SECTION 2**

**Sora's Blunder**

When the heroes emerged from the terminal, Serena ran and quickly embraced Rini.

"Don't do that, you had me worried!" Serena shouted starting to cry.

"I don't get it," said Sora.

"Apparently, Siren reactivated the MCP in hopes of gaining control over the other programs, fortunately, Goten and Trunks shut him down in time," said Leon folding his arms.

"That's not what I don't get," declared Sora, "what I don't get is why that little girl was on the server in the first place, it's dangerous in there."

"I was more to blame then her Sora," came Tron's voice, "I didn't monitor Siren close enough, and he damaged the Terminal. He more or less kidnapped the child in hopes of distracting me long enough to activate the MCP."

"So why didn't she help fight the MCP?" asked Sora, "isn't she one of the warriors to?"

"I'm sorry," said Rini, "I was scared so… I didn't…."

"You don't need to apologize, he should," declared Serena standing up and angrily facing Sora, "take that back! It was uncalled for!"

"Wait, I just asked a question! It's not like I'm mad at her or anything, we took care of everything!" Sora retorted a little taken aback. He had intended to offend Rini and especially hadn't wanted to offend Serena, "I don't know anything about you guys, so I was just wondering."

"Rini's just a child! That was inconsiderate!" shouted Serena.

"Well that other kid was doing a lot," declared Sora, "I just thought… maybe…."

"Ooooooo, you are so rude!" Serena declared.

"Serena, calm down!" Yugi butted in, "Sora didn't mean any offense."

"Huh, you're right, I'm sorry Sora, I guess I overreacted a little," declared Serena.

"You can say that again," declared Sora smiling. Serena's face lit up with anger at that remark and she slapped Sora, knocking clean off his feet and then stormed out of the room. Rini followed closely complaining that Serena was overreacting again.

"I don't think she likes you much," declared Goku helping Sora back to his feet.

"What's her problem? Was it something I said?" Sora asked rubbing his cheek.

"Gwarsh Sora, you better be careful of what you say around Serena from now on," piped up Goofy.

"Yeah, we can't afford having the King's warriors not like us," declared Donald. Sora looked after Serena and frowned.

**SECTION 3**

**Goku vs. Unknown Fiore**

The team was preparing for departure. Leon had a bunch of people hard at work preparing supplies for the trip as Goku and his party said their final farewells. Serena was still fuming about what Sora had said, and Sora was still completely clueless as to what he had done to make her so upset. What was worse, was that Serena had convinced all the other Sailor Scouts that Sora was rude and inconsiderate, so they wouldn't even speak to him.

"They're overreacting just a bit," declared Tea to Mr. Muto.

"I agree, but what can we do?" asked Mr. Muto, "Sora made a terrible mistake, and now he's going to have to figure out a way to fix it."

"I'm sure he'll find a way, Serena doesn't do to well at carrying grudges," declared Tristan.

"That's right, I'm sure everything will be back to normal in no time," declared Joey. Rini was looking for a book to read while she waited, and found a book with a picture of a bear and a boy who looked oddly like Sora on the cover. She opened the book, and the pages seemed to come alive. Serena looked over just as Rini disappeared into the book.

"Rini!" shouted Serena.

"Not again!" exclaimed Goku.

"It's alright, she's just in Pooh's storybook," declared Sora, "I'll go in and fetch her back." With that, he leapt into Winnie the Pooh's story book.

Suddenly, a sound from outside caught Goku's ear, and he turned to look out the window. A man in a black cloak was standing outside. "Another Unknown!" shouted Goku running out the door. He faced the man, just as Serena and Yugi came running out after him. The man removed his cloak, revealing his face. He had blue hair with a pair of pink bangs in the front, pointy ears, and eerie green skin. Serena recognized him.

"Fiore!" she stammered in disbelief.

"You, you're Sailor Moon," declared Fiore.

"Why, why have you become an Unknown?" asked Sailor Moon.

"For revenge of course, you tricked me into giving you my life last time we met Sailor Moon, this time, I won't be deceived. The Unknown Brotherhood has restored to me my life. In exchange, I bestowed upon them my allegiance and became an Unknown," revealed Fiore, "and now thad I'm stronger then ever, Sailor Moon I will kill you!"

"Guess it's unavoidable then, we'll have to fight," declared Sailor Moon. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to glow as he transformed into Yami Yugi.

"Don't worry," declared Yugi, "we'll help as well."

"Right," declared Serena, "Moon Cosmic Power!" she shouted transforming into Sailor Moon. Fiore leapt high into the air and pointed his hand at the two heroes, a blast of energy burst from his hands, but Goku stepped in the blasts path and knocked it skyward.

"What!" shouted Fiore.

"Did you forget someone?" asked Goku rushing at Fiore. He punched Fiore hard in the stomach and knocked him flying to the ground. Then he fired a small blue energy blast at Fiore. The blast hit him and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Fiore was on his feet, hardly phased by Goku's attack.

"Not bad," declared Fiore, "but you'll have to do better."

"Believe me, we haven't even started yet!" shouted Yugi, "I shall summon my Curse of Dragon!" he shouted as Curse of Dragon appeared, "attack with Dragon Flame!" Curse of Dragon shot a beam of fire at Fiore, who jumped out of the way. He glared down at Sailor Moon then shot another energy beam at her, blowing her to the ground. Then he pointed his claws at the downed Sailor. His fingernails turned into long, blood red claws and started to extend towards Sailor Moon! "Sailor Moon!" shouted Yugi, "Go Big Shield Gardna! Defend!" Yugi ordered as Big Shield Gardna appeared in front of Sailor Moon. The claws bounced harmlessly off of the big shield.

"Big mistake kid!" shouted Fiore launching his claws at Yugi.

"Counter-attack!" Yugi ordered as Curse of Dragon blasted the claws with Dragon Flame. Suddenly, 20 Heartless appeared all around Fiore. A green-skinned woman in a black cloak appeared on a roof-top. The woman was Maleficent.

"You," said Fiore, "what do you want?"

"Deliver a message to your Brotherhood, my Heartless will never kneel before them," Maleficent declared disappearing, "take him out my Heartless."

"I'd hate to help that Unknown, but we can handle him more easily then we can all of these Heartless," Yugi said to Goku, who nodded, "so I'll combine my Curse of Dragon with the Burning of the Land Card!" Yugi shouted holding up a Duel Monsters Card. Curse of Dragon shot out a burst of fire that engulfed all of the Heartless, destroying them. Fiore, however, emerged unharmed. "Not even a scratch!" shouted Yugi.

"Yugi, keep behind that shield," ordered Goku, "leave this guy to me!" Goku landed in front of Fiore and the two warriors stared each other. There was a burst of power as Fiore's hair turned bright pink, except for the blue bangs which turned blue. Goku began to glow with a golden light as he turned into a Super Sayin. The two warriors rushed each other, and Goku brought his fist hard into Fiore's jaw, sending him flying. Fiore jabbed his hand into the ground, flipped over, and landed skillfully on a nearby building top. He fired a blast at Goku, who countered with his own energy blast. The two blasts collided and exploded, knocking both warriors back a few feet. Goku cupped his hands. "Kamehameha!" he shouted firing the powerful energy wave at Fiore. The blast caught the Unknown dead on, blowing him onto his back. Realizing he was beaten, Fiore disappeared and reappeared behind Goku. He ran into Merlin's house and, before anyone could stop him, jumped into Pooh's book.

"Oh no, he got into the book!" exclaimed Aerith,

"I wonder, what kind of effects this will have in the 100 Acre Woods?" Merlin declared scratching his head.

**SECTION 4**

**Battle in the 100 Acre Woods**

"Rini!" Sora shouted. The book had led him to the beautiful woodlands of the 100 Acre Woods. Once there, he had quickly found his friend Pooh Bear, and together they were looking for Rini.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" called out Pooh Bear, "oh bother, I wonder where your friend could be, Sora."

"I hope she's okay," declared Sora. Just then he spotted his friend, Tigger, hopping towards them with the little girl following closely behind him, "there she is!"

"Sora!" the little girl cried out rushing towards the Keybearer excitedly. Sora picked up the frightened child.

"We found you!" shouted Sora.

"Was she lost?" asked Tigger, "she's been hangin' round me most of the day."

"Help!" shouted a long-eared rabbit, running past them.

"Hey, that was bunny boy," declared Tigger.

"Wonder what's going on," said Sora. Just then, Kanga and Roo came hopping past, knocking Sora over as they passed. "Ouch, what's going on?" he asked Pooh sitting up.

"I don't know, but maybe he does," declared Pooh pointing as Fiore came into view. Rini let out a terrified shriek.

"There you are," Fiore declared menacingly, "come along Rini."

"Not… you… y… you're supposed t… to be dead!" Rini shouted.

"Pooh, Tigger, take cover!" Sora ordered, "Rini, you too." The three of them ran after Rabbit, Kanga, and Roo, leaving Sora to face off with Fiore."

"Get out of my way, or I'll have to destroy you," declared Fiore eyeing Sora up and down.

"Forget it, what do you want with Rini anyway?" demanded Sora.

"She is Sailor Moon and Darien's common weakness," declared Fiore, "I must kidnap her in order to be able to deal with them, now for the last time, get out of my way!"

"For the last time, forget it!" Sora shouted drawing his Keyblade. Fiore held up a rose.

"I've learned some new tricks," he declared pointing the rose towards the ground. The pedals opened and a long blade inched from them. "Shall we begin?"

"Fine by me!" shouted Sora rushing and clashing blades with Fiore. Fiore parried the attack and countered, but Sora was ready with a block of his own. The two leapt away from each other and Sora threw his Keyblade at Fiore. The blade sliced through Fiore's shoulder then came back to Sora.

"You damaged me," declared Fiore, "impressive."

"I'm just getting warmed up," declared Sora as the two warriors rushed at each other again. This time, Fiore slashed high and Sora blocked a little to low. The blade left a deep gash across his chest, but he managed to evade the majority of the damage. Then he swung his Keyblade over his head. The tip began to glow blue and he fired a beam of ice at Fiore. The blade knocked Fiore back a few feet, right onto his back. Fiore arose slowly, a little shaken by Sora's sudden retaliation. The kid was tough, and he definitely knew what he was doing. Fiore stared wickedly at Sora who stared back with determination in his eyes. Sora was determined to bring Fiore down, but Fiore wasn't about to lose to Sora. He leapt at Sora, who side stepped and slashed Fiore across his side. Then he leapt away and did a back flip, landing skillfully, a couple of feet away from Fiore. The two were to evenly matched. There was no way they would be able to decide a victor if something didn't change quickly. Suddenly, Sora started to glow with a golden light. A second Keyblade appeared in his hand and his clothing turned yellow as he upgraded to Master Form. The Keyblade rushed at Fiore slashing him multiple times with his Keyblade before calling down 4 simultaneous bolts of lightning on top of Fiore's head. Fiore succumbed to the powerful attacks and disappeared in a flash of black light. Sora reverted to normal just as Rini returned to his side.

"Come on," Sora ordered, "we have to get going."


	4. The Land of the 1000 Dragons

-1DragonBall Z/ Yu-gi-oh/ Sailor Moon

The Road to Kingdom Hearts

PART 4

THE LAND OF DRAGONS

Note: In this section, Inuyasha and his team will join the team, so from here on out, it's a DBZ/ Yu-gi-oh/ Sailor Moon/ Inuyasha C.O.

**SECTION 1**

**The Gummy Flight**

By the time Sora exited the 100 Acre Woods with Rini and told his story, the Gummy Ship was prepared for departure. The heroes said their final good-byes and departed towards the first world. Goku propped himself up against a wall and was soon fast asleep. Vegeta sat on a chair and fell asleep himself while Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy spread out on the floor for a quick nap. King Mickey sat watching the devices and Sora, Donald, and Goofy piloted the ship.

"Should we wake them up?" asked Yugi.

"Nah, let 'em sleep, they'll need their rest when we reach our destination," declared Mickey.

"Where's our first stop your majesty?" asked Donald.

"The Land of Dragons," declared Mickey.

"That's Mulan's world, I womder how her and Shang are doing," declared Sora.

"We'll have to find out after we get there," declared Goofy, "Multiple enemies on the left!"

"What do you mean, enemies?" asked Gohan.

"Don't worry," ordered Mickey, "this ship's shields are supercharged, and we have more then enough fire power to deal with them."

"Way cool, we're going to be in a dog fight!" shouted Goten and Kid Trunks.

"Oh man, this is not gonna be good," declared the Future Trunks as a view screen appeared in front of Sora. The screen turned to show a bunch of little flying Heartless flying alongside the Gummy Ship. Sora pulled a trigger and laser cannon began to firing, destroying all the Heartless. Suddenly, more dots appeared on the radar. Sora's screen turned to show them and he blasted them as well. A couple of Heartless with shields came rushing at the Gummy Ship, preparing to ram it, but Goofy skillfully piloted them out of the path as Sora turned his screen after them and blasted them. By now, all the sleepers had awaken.

"What's going on!?" shouted Raye.

"Buckle in!" shouted Gohan, "we're under attack!" Just then, the Gummy Ship rocked from the impact of an explosive round!" A giant Heartless was floating in front of them!

"Oh no!" shouted Sora.

"Destroy that thing!" shouted Donald as Sora turned the screen onto the Heartless. He pushed a button and pulled the trigger, firing a birage of missiles at the Heartless. The missiles hit it and blew it backwards, but it quickly recovered and came back at them!

"Ir'a unstoppable!" shouted Sora.

"Daddy! Do something!" shouted Goten.

Goku ran and looked at the Heartless that was attacking them.

"Any ideas?" asked Serena.

"Hey, what happens if we go outside the ship?" Goku asked.

"Gosh, I guess you'd fall until you hit a world," declared Mickey.

"But we can fly," declared Goku, "so we won't fall!" With that, Goku ran out the door and took flight towards the Heartless. Goku transformed into a Super Sayin and kicked the Heartless hard, knocking it away from the ship.

"We don't have to beat it!" shouted Sora, "we just have to distract it until we make it to a world to land!"

"Alright!" Goku shouted back rushing at the Heartless. Goku pummeled the Heartless away from the ship.

"Donald!" ordered Sora, "locate the closest world!"

"If we keep going this way, we'll reach the Land of Dragons in no time!" shouted Donald.

"Goku, can you hold up for about 10 minutes!" asked Sora, but then he realized Goku was back on the ship.

"Sure, what am I holding up against?" asked Goku. Goku had made quick work of the attacking Heartless and had returned to the ship before Sora had even plotted a course.

"Whoa! No way, how did you do that!?' Sora exclaimed.

"Huh, that thing was a wimp," declared Vegeta, "Those things were no match for Kakarot."

"Wow," said Donald.

"Land of Dragons sighted!" shouted Goofy as a small island came into view.

**SECTION 2**

**Shang's Proposal**

Goku and the gang were beamed from the Gummy ship into a small field. A young woman with black hair was twirling a hoe like a staff. She turned, spotted the team, and smiled.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" she shouted.

"It's Mulan!" shouted Donald.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" asked Mulan walking up to her friends.

"Ahh, you know, just passing through," declared Sora, "trying to find where our enemies are hiding."

"Enemies, you mean the Heartless are back!?" exclaimed Mulan.

"Troops, what brings you here?" came a voice as a man with black hair, wearing a suit of armor approached them.

"Captain!" shouted Sora in surprise.

"Shang?" said Mulan.

"Uhhhh, Mulan, could I talk to you for a minute, alone?" asked Shang.

"Sure," replied Mulan. Sora and the others watched as the two of them walked away.

"What are they up to?" asked Gohan curiously.

"My guess is, that the captain is going to propose to Mulan!" declared Sora. Suddenly, they heard a shriek of delight, confirming what Sora had predicted.

"Wow, you must have been right," declared Goku.

"How romantic!" declared Serena, her eyes lighting up.

"Anything's romantic to you Serena," declared Raye putting her hands on her hips.

"No it's not!" argued Serena angrily.

The next day, Mulan and Shang had a small party to celebrate their engagement. Goku was about to tuck into a plate of food when a little red lizard caught his eye. He stared at the little creature for a while, then started to eat. The lizard was Mushu. He had just recently discovered that with Mulan and Shang marrying, he would lose his job as Mulan's guardian, meaning he'd be stuck ringing the gong to awaken the family's ancestors.

"I worked so hard to get my pedestal back, and I ain't losin it without a fight. I just gotta come up with a way to get Mulan and Shang to call off this marriage and everything can go back to normal, but how?" Mushu asked himself.

"Hey, Trunks, look at this little lizard," shouted Goten grabbing Mushu by the tail and lifting up.

"Hey, put me down, and I'm a dragon! Dragon, not lizard, I don't do that tongue thing," exclaimed Mushu.

"Yikes, Goten, it talks!" shouted Trunks as Goten dropped the little creature flat on his head.

"Oops, sorry," said Goten.

"You'd better be sorry, cause you don't want to face the wrath of Mushu," declared Mushu facing the two little Sayins.

"We said we were sorry, you don't have to be all moody," declared Trunks.

"Run along and play kids, or I'll teach you the meaning of the word moody," declared Mushu as the two boys walked away.

The two boys returned to the party, but the festivities were to be short lived as an imperial horseman came riding in. He was badly wounded and was bleeding from a gash in his head.

"General Li Shang, Fa Mulan, you're assistance is required," the man managed to stutter, "the emperor's palace is under attack, you have to help us, China is in trouble," declared the man before collapsing.

"Is he…?" began Yugi as Joey checked his pulse.

"I'm afraid so, he's gone," declared Joey.

"He had lost a lot of blood," declared Shang, "we need to get to the palace, quickly, the Emperor is under attack!" With that, Sora and they gang quickly departed for the Emperor's palace.

**SECTION 3**

**An Uneasy Agreement**

When the team finally arrived at the palace, the attack was over, and the damage was done. The structure was severely damaged and the grounds were in even worse shape. The emperor was standing on a small bridge. "You have arrived. Good, now I may explain your mission to you," declared the Emperor.

"Emperor, are you alright?" asked Shang.

"I am fine, but China is in grave danger. Our enemies, the ones called Heartless, have returned, and we must join forces with a neighboring kingdom if we are to survive," declared the emperor.

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to glow and he transformed into Yami Yugi. "Is there a catch?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Before the king of our neighbors will ally themselves with us, 3 of my daughters, are to be wed to 3 of his sons," declared the Emperor.

"An arranged marriage?" asked Mulan.

"I'm afraid, that is correct," declared the emperor.

"That's terrible," declared Raye.

"It is, but my daughters are prepared to do what it takes, to save their country," declared the Emperor, "now I must ask you to do the same. Prepare a small task force to carry out this assignment."

"Yes your majesty," declared both Mulan and Shang.

Later that night, Mulan and Shang arrived with the 3 men they had chosen for the task force. Sora quickly recognized them. "Yao! Ling! Chien Po!" Sora shouted as a short man with red armor and one black eye, a tall, thin man with yellow armor, and a big man wearing blue armor followed them.

"Where are the princesses?" asked Shang.

"The King is escorting them, along with Goku and Vegeta. He's worried the Heartless will try to get to them before they can get to safety. Despite the king's fears, the managed to bring the 3 princesses out and load them safely into a carriage without any Heartless intervention. Goku, Vegeta, and Yugi were invited to accompany the caravan and the others were ordered to stay at the palace until they returned. However, noone saw Goten and the younger Trunks sneak aboard that roof of the carriage as the caravan, composed of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shang, Mulan, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Goku, Vegeta, and Yugi, departed.

They had traveled one full day with no sign of any Heartless, so Shang decided to set up camp. The heroes set up their tents, and lit a fire to cook with. No one noticed Mushu sitting by the carriage, in which the Princesses still sat. "This is my big chance, now how am I gonna get those two apart?" he asked himself leaning up against a wheel and accidentally releasing the brake! The princesses let out a frightened shriek as the carriage began to roll towards the cliff.

"The princesses!" Yugi shouted as the heroes all raced after the carriage. Curious as to why, they were moving so quickly, Goten and Trunks poked their heads out and looked to see the cliff moving closer to them!

"Yikes!" they both shouted leaping out to the sides of the carriage. Goku was the first to reach the carriage, grabbed the back, and dug in his feet, but even he couldn't stop the runaway carriage. The 3 soldiers attempted to rescue the princesses before the carriage ran off the cliff, but they were unable to stop in time as all the heroes ran right off the cliff.

They crashed into a pool of water, except for Goku and Vegeta who started to fly just above the water, and emerged, wet but alive. "What happened!?" shouted Donald as Mushu, Goten, and Trunks emerged from the water.

"Trunks! Did you have anything to do with this!?" demanded Vegeta.

"No dad, we were up on top of the wagon, we never got anywhere near the wheels, honest!" Trunks shouted in defense.

"The breaks must have slipped," declared Yao holding up a wheel from the wagon, "unfortunately, this is all that's left of our transport."

"What do we do now General Lee?" asked the oldest of the 3 princesses.

"We'll set up camp here instead, tomorrow, we'll get an early start. Hopefully, we'll reach our destination by sundown tomorrow," declared Shang.

That night, Goku and Vegeta were dosing lightly, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were fast asleep, and Mulan was sitting for the first watch. Yao, Chien Poe, and Ling were guarding the princesses tent who were all fast asleep. No one noticed a man with long silver hair watching them from the brush.

"There they are Pete," declared Sephiroth, "and let me assure you, I won't be as forgiving of your bundling as Maleficent has been. If you fail me again, you'll regret it."

"Uh, yes sir," said Pete, "alright Heartless, take them out." The Sword wielding Heartless emerged from the forest and marched on the little camp. Mulan spotted them quickly and shouted out the alarm. Goku and Vegeta shot awake while Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shang, Goten, and Trunks stirred and finally arose. The Heartless had almost reached the little camp when the team began to charge them. Chien Poe, Yao, and Ling reached the Heartless first and began clashing with the Heartless, cutting down one or two before Goku and Vegeta shot into the fray, throwing powerful punches in all directions, cutting down Heartless all along their way. The Heartless converged on the heroes, who all stood back to back fighting off the monsters. The Heartless were quickly overpowered.

"I warned you Pete, of what would happen if you were to fail," warned Sephiroth.

"Don't count me out just yet," declared Pete, "I've got another plan for these guys. Just you wait Sephiroth."

"You'd best hope you're right, for your sake," declared Sephiroth.

The heroes returned to their nightly activities. This time, though, Goku and Vegeta sat up with Mulan. "I hope they don't come back," declared Goku, "we're gonna need our rest if we're gonna get there tomorrow."

"You two had best get some sleep, I'll wake you if anything comes up," declared Mulan. None of them noticed Chien Po, Yao, and Ling wandering off towards the city with the princesses. None of them, that is, except Mushu and Goten.

"Where are they going?" asked Goten.

"Oooooo, this is good. We'd better tell Mulan," declared Mushu.

"I don't see how this is good," declared Goten as Mushu scrambled away, "hey, wait for me!" he shouted racing after Mushu.

"Hey, Mulan, Mulan!" Mushu shouted, "the Princesses have gone AWOL!"

"What!" shouted Mulan standing up and facing Goten and Mushu, "where are the guards!?"

"They're going ASOL with 'em," declared Goten.

"AWOL, not ASOL," declared Mushu.

"Don't wake up Shang!" Mulan ordered, "I'll go find the princesses and the guards."

"We should go after her!" shouted Goten.

"I have a better idea," declared Mushu running off in the direction of Shang's tent.

"Wait, I thought Mulan told us not to wake Shang up!" Goten shouted, "Mushu, wait up!"

Once they reached Shang's tent, Mushu ran in and began making all sorts of racket. Goten watched through the flap and didn't see Trunks walk up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"Mushu is trying to wake up Shang," Goten declared without even thinking. Then he realized what he had just said. "Uh oh!"

"You can't wake up Captain Shang!" shouted Trunks. As he shouted this, Shang suddenly shot awake.

"Uh oh!" shouted Goten and Trunks simultaneously.

"Where are the others?" asked Shang.

"Uhhhhhh," said Goten.

"You two had better take me to them," declared Shang walking up to the two children.

"Uh oh," said Goten, "now we've done it."

**SECTION 4**

**The Demon Appears**

Goku woke just as the others left the clearing following Mulan and the Princesses. A rattling in the brush on the other side of the clearing. He stuck his hand into the ground and flipped over landing near the brush. Suddenly, a burst of wind burst from the brush, blowing Goku onto his back. Upon hearing Goku crash into the ground, Vegeta, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all shot awake. "Who's there!?" demanded Goku as a man wearing a red robe with white hair and dog ears emerged from the bushes.

"Wait, Inuyasha, they're not like those other creatures!" cried a girl with long black hair wearing a green scarf, green shirt, and white shirt as she emerged from the trees.

"Then who are they, Kagome?" demanded Inuyasha, "they don't smell like humans."

"We're not humans," revealed Goku, "but we're not Heartless if that's what you're thinking!"

"My apologies," came a voice as a man and a woman, both with short black hair, emerged from the bushes, "my friend here may have jumped the gun a bit. My name is Miroku. This is Songo, Kagome, and the one who attacked you is Inuyasha."

"Uh, right, glad to meet you, I guess," declared Goku smiling a little, "my name is Goku, and this is Vegeta, Donald, Goofy, Sora and… hey where'd everyone else go!" he shouted upon realizing that the others had all vanished.

"Mulan!" Sora shouted.

"Captain!" shouted Donald.

"Guards!" Goofy shouted.

"Goten! Trunks!" called Goku, but with no reply. The others had completely vanished.

"Oh man, they're gone," declared Goku turning to face the newcomers, "Uh sorry, but we gotta run. Our friends are missing, and it's not safe out here."

"We can help you look," declared Kagome, "Inuyasha can find them in a flash."

"Yeah, and how do you expect me to do that, Kagome?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Easy," declared Kagome looking annoyed, "you can track them down with their scent."

"What do I look like?" demanded Inuyasha, "some kind of dog!?"

"Well, you certainly have the ears for the job," said Goku chuckling.

"Oh you think you're funny do ya!? I'll teach you to mock a half demon!" shouted Inuyasha drawing a giant sword. Goku's face lit up with fear.

"Wait a second, that's not what I meant!" he shouted backing away as Inuyasha rushed at him.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome. This time, it was Inuyasha's turn to look worried as he turned his head to look at Kagome.

"Oh no," he said.

"Sit!" shouted Kagome as the jewel around Inuyasha's neck began to glow and he was thrown to the ground.

"Wow, that was cool," declared Goku.

"Does he do any other tricks?" asked Sora.

"That was no trick!" Inuyasha shouted angrily shooting back up.

"Sit!" Kagome shouted again as Inuyasha was once again thrown to the ground.

"Alright, I get it," declared Inuyasha getting up again, "I'll help."

"Good, now let's get going!" ordered Kagome.

**SECTION 5**

**Ruined Wedding Plans**

The princesses had enjoyed themselves with the guards and they were preparing to sneak back to the camp, when Mulan suddenly jumped in front of them. "What are you doing?" Mulan shouted. They thought she was angry, but then realized that she was smiling!

"Sorry, I guess we got a little carried away," declared Yao shrugging his shoulders.

"We just wanted to be like other girls for at least one night," declared one of the princesses.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself," came an angry voice as Shang emerged from the bushes followed by Goten and Trunks. "You three, get back to your posts!" he shouted angrily pointing at the three guards.

"Wait, General Lee, it's our fault, we went with the guards of our own free-will," declared the oldest princess.

"Princesses, you have a vow to be married, if your father could see you now, breaking that vow," declared Shang, "that's it. Tomorrow, we'll complete our mission. Guards, I don't want you to even speak to the princesses."

"Wait, Shang!" shouted Mulan, "you can't do this."

"I am sworn to do my duty, Mulan," declared Shang.

"Shang, I can't believe you. You're brave, and strong, but you don't follow your heart. Sometimes, I wonder if you even have one," declared Mulan just as Goku, Sora, and Donald entered the clearing.

"This mission, has made it very clear," declared Shang, a little taken aback, "we are very different people."

"Maybe to different," declared Mulan.

"I see," declared Shang, "so be it." With that, Mulan ran, on the verge of tears, back towards the camp, accidentaly bumping into Sora and Goku on her way. Both Goku and Sora looked at Shang for a moment, neither one of them wanting to believe what they had just seen with their own eyes. The engagement was off. Shang and Mulan's marriage was ruined! No one even saw Mushu, Goten, and Trunks sitting together.

"Well, we did it guys," declared Mushu, hardly acting proud, "we ruined Mulan's one chance at happiness. Ah, what have I done?"

"We're as much to blame as you are Mushu," declared Goten.

"It's my fault Shang woke up," declared Trunks.

"Oh man, what have we done?" said Mushu looking down at the ground.

**SECTION 6**

**Shang's Demise**

The next day, a light drizzle had set in as the heroes departed through a small canyon on the final leg of their journey. "What have we done Trunks?" Goten sobbed.

"It wasn't our fault Goten, it was Mushu's," declared Trunks glaring angrily at the little red dragon.

"I know, but we went along with him, we should've stopped him," declared Goten.

"You're right," declared Trunks.

They thought they were being quiet enough that noone could hear them. They didn't realize that Mushu was listening in on their entire conversation. The little red lizard sighed as he realized that he had to tell Mulan everything.

"Mulan," he said crawling up onto Mulan's shoulder.

"Mama and Papa said that differences make you stronger. They didn't realize that Shang and I are just to different," declared Mulan beginning to tear up.

"Ahhh, I can't take it anymore, the only thing wrong with you and Shang, is me!" Mushu suddenly shouted. Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail.

"What are you talking about?" he asked glaring at the little dragon.

"That was you that rolled the carriage!" shouted Sora.

"Now that was an accident!" shouted Mushu in defense, "followed by several, deliberate attempts."

"Mushu… why?" stammered Mulan.

"I'm sorry Mulan, but…" Mushu began as Inuyasha dropped him, "… things were gonna change! I was gonna lose you, and my pedestal!"

"You mean, you got between Shang and me so you could keep your job!" Mulan shouted angrily.

"Wow, you're one bad lizard," declared Goten.

"Dra… ah who cares," declared Mushu as the others ran forward to tell Shang everything that had happened, "I really screwed up."

"You can say that again," declared Trunks.

"Don't worry Mushu, I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to Mulan," declared Trunks.

"Yeah, why don't you go jump off a cliff," declared Inuyasha walking calmly by.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" shouted Goten and Trunks as they followed the others. Mushu stood back for a while, then followed Goten and Trunks.

"Shang!" shouted Mulan approaching the captain. Shang turned around just in time to dodge a black energy blast. Heartless had swarmed onto the ridges above the canyon!

"The Heartless are coming!" shouted Goofy.

"We aren't getting off easy this time!" shouted Sora drawing the Keyblade.

"Guards! Take the princesses to safety!" Shang ordered. Yao, Ling, and Chien Poe took off with the princesses. Shang and Mulan both drew their swords and turned to face the Heartless. Goku errupted with yellow light and transformed into a Super Sayin. Yugi summoned his Alpha, Beta, and Gama the Magnet Warriors and Vegeta blasted up towards the Heartless following Goku.

The Heartless started to pour down the hill towards Donald, Sora, Goofy, Mulan, and Shang. A fierce battle ensued. Shang knocked away four Heartless and realized that the Heartless were following the princesses!

"Come on!" he shouted to Sora and Mulan, "they're after the princesses!" With that, the three of them darted after the guards and the princesses while their comrades stayed behind to fight the other Heartless.

Songo blew away four Heartless with a giant boomerang then looked up at the cliff edge to see a bunch of Heartless moving towards Miroku! "Behind you!" she shouted as Miroku turned and saw the Heartless converging on him. Untangling a string of beads from around his wrist, he pointed his hand at the Heartless.

"Wind Tunnel!" he shouted as a giant gust of wind sucked all the Heartless behind him into his hand. Goku landed on the ridge, destroyed 5 Heartless, then leapt from the ridge, firing a volley of blasts that destroyed a bunch more Heartless. Vegeta knocked a Heartless skyward, then destroyed three more before catching it with a powerful kick as it fell. Inuyasha slashed a group of Heartless with his claws and took off through the wave of Heartless.

"Now what!" shouted Yugi as his Magnet Warriors were overcome, "Alpha, Beta, Gama, return!"

Sora was the first to catch up with the Heartless that were pursuing the princesses. He swung his Keyblade madely and brought down a small group of them before Mulan and Shang caught up. The guards and princesses hid behind a large rock near a bridge. The Heartless all ran across the bridge thinking that they had crossed. "Shang!: Mulan shouted. Shang saw the retreating Heartless and they both took off across the bridge. As the last Heartless crossed the bridge he turned and held up his sword arm.

"Get back!" Shang shouted, but it was to late. The Heartless dropped the bridge! Mulan caught the rope from the rope bridge and grabbed Shang's hand.

"Mulan! Captain!" shouted Sora defeating the last of the Heartless and taking off towards the fallen bridge.

"Captain!" shouted Yao, Ling, and Chien Poe running up to the ravine and grabbing the rope. They began to pull, but soon realized that the rope was breaking under the weight.

"Shang, hold on!" shouted Mulan looking down at Shang.

"Mulan, it won't hold us both," declared Shang.

"It will Shang, it will," declared Mulan hopelessly.

"Mulan, I'm sorry," declared Shang letting go. Mulan struggled to hold on, but she couldn't hold them both, and Shang slipped through her grip.

"Shang!" she shouted as Goku grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the ridge.

**SECTION 7**

**Great Golden Dragon of Unity, Goten?**

The team spent a rainy night along the ravine where Shang had fallen. Mulan sat in the rain all alone, holding Shang's sword and sobbing. The others watched, wishing they could find a way to help her. The next morning the team prepared for departure, but Mulan stopped them. "Thank you all for coming this far with me. Guards, take the princesses back to the city. I will finish this mission alone." With that, she rode off on her horse, followed by Goku, Vegeta, Yugi, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Inuyasha watched for a while, but when Kagome, Miroku, and Songo followed, Inuyasha decided to go along.

By noon, they had reached the city. "Gwarsh, how does Mulan expect to complete the mission without the princesses?" asked Goofy.

"I don't know," declared Sora, "but I hope she has a plan."

"Welcome Fa Mulan and comrades," declared the emperor, "where are the promised princesses."

"There was an accident your majesty, and the princesses were lost," lied Mulan.

"Ahhh, a grave loss, but if there is no wedding, there will be no alliance!" declared the emperor.

"And there will be a wedding. Allow me, to take their place," begged Mulan.

"Hmmmmm, Fa Mulan, the hero of China. It is agreed," declared the emperor.

"Not agreed, Mulan, you can't," declared Sora.

"I have to. It is my duty to protect China," declared Mulan.

The wedding was scheduled for later that day. Try as they might, Sora and friends couldn't convince her not to go through with it. Mushu, Goten, and Trunks watched from above.

"What have I done?" Mushu asked, "I'd give up a thousand pedestals if I could stop this."

"Maybe there is a way," said Goten, "anybody have a plan?"

"Not even the Golden Dragon o' Unity could stop this," declared Mushu.

"There's gotta be a way, think!" said Trunks smiling wickedly.

"We'd better think fast, or we'll be in trouble." declared Goten excitedly.

"Come on, there ceremony's startin' soon," declared Mushu.

The guards and princesses were just outside the city walls.

"How does Mulan intend to complete the mission without us?" asked one of the princesses.

"By taking your place," came a voice from behind them. Shang had survived! "Mulan was right, no one should have to marry someone they don't love. Stay here," Shang ordered running towards the city.

"Was that an order?" Ling asked.

"I think it was, a friendly suggestion," declared Chien Poe.

Inside the city walls, the ceremony of marriage had begun. Mulan and the prince stood upon a platform elevated above the spectators. Overlooking the platform was a statue of a giant, golden dragon.

"What's the dragon," Goten asked as he Trunks and Mushu sat on top of the dragon's head.

"It's the Golden Dragon of Unity. It oversees the union of both countries, and couples," declared Mushu.

"That gives me an idea!" declared Trunks, "Mushu, get in the dragon's mouth."

"We are gathered here today, to honor the union, not only of two people, but also of two kingdoms!" boomed out the voice of the Emperor.

"Stop the ceremony!" Shang's voice ran out as he emerged in front of the crowd.

"Shang!" shouted Mulan.

"General Li, what are you… guards! Arrest General Li!" ordered the Emperor.

"Stop right there!" Goten shouted loudly enough that the entire arena could hear him.

"The Great Golden Dragon of Unity speaks!" shouted the emperor in terror.

"That's it," Trunks shouted, "Goten, tell them to call off the wedding."

"Right, uh… I will not allow this Unon," declared Goten.

"Ahh, you idiot, that's Union!" Mushu declared angrily, "here let me. Listen up all you. I demand to know why no wedding bells have been rung yet."

"Great one, General Shang…" began the emperor but was cut off as Mushu blew fire at him.

"Silence, why isn't General Shang the groom huh, I've seen a lot of unions take place, and let me assure you, that I have never seen anyone more perfect for each other, then these two right here."

"But great one…" argued the emperor, but Mushu cut him off again with a blast of fire.

"Silence!" he shouted, "now if I may continue. Mulan, do you take Shang, of course you do. Shang do you take Mulan, of course, then by the power invested in me… by me," he whispered to Goten and Trunks, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Furthermore, I declare that these two kingdoms will be united!"

"Ahhh, how touching," came an all to familiar voice from behind them.

**Section 8**

**Gotenks vs. The Heartless Soul Piper**

Goku and Sora quickly whirled around and saw Pete standing behind them!

"To bad I've gotta crash this party," declared Pete.

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Sora.

"I found a powerful Heartless," declared Pete as a large yellow figure appeared above him. The being had two, terrifying red eyes and was blowing on a small flute. "This here feller used to be called the Soul Piper, til Maleficent got a hold of him that is. Now, he's the Heartless Piper."

"The Soul Piper," declared Inuyasha, "how'd you get a hold of him?"

"You'll never find out," declared Pete, "now my Heartless Piper, show them your power!" The piper began to play his flute. Hundreds of the little black Heartless appeared in the courtyard!

"That thing has the power to summon Heartless," declared Yugi.

"Yugi!" came a voice as Joey, Tea, Tristan, and the Sailor Scouts came running through the gate.

"What is that?" asked Kaiba walking through the gate behind them.

"Uhhh, look at all the Heartless," declared Serena, "we're outnumbered."

"Guess we'll just have to take 'em out," declared Lita, "Jupiter Star Power!" she shouted transforming into Sailor Jupiter. Following her example, Ami, Raye, and Mina transformed into Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus.

"Moon, Prism Power!" Rini shouted transforming into Sailor Mini Moon. Sailor Moon was about to do the same, but suddenly, the Soul Piper began to play it's flute. Before anyone could even react to the new threat, strong tentacles emerged from the walls, wrapping themselves around Serena's arms and legs and pinning her to the wall!

"Serena!" shouted Yugi, but before anything could be done, the team was suddenly surrounded by Heartless!

"Oh no, they're surrounded!" shouted Goten.

"Goten, we're the only ones who can get at that Soul Piper," declared Trunks.

"Right," declared Goten.

"Fu… Sion… Ha…!" they shouted performing the fusion technique. There was a huge blast of light as the two children fused into Super Sayin 3 Gotenks.

"Listen up, Heartless," ordered Gotenks pointing at the Heartless, "I'm your opponent, you can fight, or you can surrender, it makes no difference. Either way, you're doomed." The Soul Piper began to play his flute again. This time, razer sharp blades fired from the air around it. Gotenks dodged them all but one, which left a small gash in his cheek. "Big mistake," he declared rushing at the Soul Piper. He landed a powerful blow upon the Soul Piper which cringed with pain. He stuck his foot against the Heartless and propelled it into the wall, pushing himself skyward in the process. He flipped and faced the Heartless, firing about 5 energy blasts at the Heartless. They collided with the monster and severely damaged the Heartless. The Heartless launched more blades at Gotenks, who was caught off guard and barely managed to dodge all of them.

"Don't get cocky!" shouted Inuyasha, "it'll take more firepower then that to put that guy down."

"Yes sir," replied Gotenks, "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" he shouted as 5 ghost Gotenks appeared. They rushed the Soul Piper, self-destructing on impact and blowing the piper clean through the wall. The Soul Piper quickly recovered and flew back to the arena. "Oh man, how much does it take to lay this guy out!?" Gotenks shouted. The Heartless fired off more blades at Gotenks, who nimbly dodged them all. Meanwhile, on the ground, the warriors battled the smaller Heartless. Serena was desperately struggling to gain freedom from the tentacles binding her to the wall, but to no avail.

"No good, I'm not getting out of these until they figure out a way to destroy that Heartless," she declared, "I just hope none of those Heartless decide to take advantage of me while I can't fight back." Fortunately, the Heartless seemed to preoccupied to worry about Serena. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks were giving them a tough fight, but the warriors were far outnumbered.

"Any ideas!?" Trunks shouted knocking a Heartless aside.

"Yeah, shut up and keep fighting!" shouted Vegeta, grabbing two Heartless and slamming them together.

"There has to be a weak spot on that Heartless," declared Goku, "wait a second, that's it! Gotenks, aim your attacks on the monster's flute!"

"The flute!? Are you mad, Kakarot!? What good is attacking the flute going to do us!?" demanded Vegeta.

"Just trust me!" shouted Goku.

"Okay!" shouted Gotenks, a little confused. He held up his hand and a large ring appeared. "Galactic Donuts!" he shouted throwing the ring. The ring positioned itself around the flute, then contracted, crushing the flute! Goku had been right! Upon the destruction with the ring, the Heartless began to twitch for a few moments, then disappeared in a strange black light. A small Heart floated away and then vanished as well. The bonds around Serena vanished and all the ground and walls that had been damaged was repaired. The Heartless disappeared. Gotenks landed just as the fusion wore off and Goten and Trunks fell apart, fainting from exhaustion.

"I don't believe it, we won!" declared Inuyasha.

"That was awesome," declared Sora. Goku and Trunks approached the tired children, picking them up gently.

"Are they alright?" Yugi asked.

"They're fine, they just need some time to rest," declared Goku. Suddenly, Sora's Keyblade began to shine and a mysterious looking Keyhole appeared in disguise. Sora knew just what to do. He pointed the Keyblade at the hole, and a beam of light emitted from the blade. The hole disappeared.

"That was a Keyhole. That means the door is opened to another world," declared Sora.

"Then we need to get going," declared Goku.

"Where's the King?" asked Donald and Goofy.

"Oh right" said Raye, "the King left. He said he had business to take care of elsewhere and that he'd join us later."

"Then we should go," declared Sora turning to face Mulan and Shang, "we'll see you guys later."

"Right, we'll see you soon then," declared Shang.

"Be careful," ordered Mulan as the heroes were all beamed back to the Gummy Ship.

**End of Part 4**


	5. The Beast's Castle

-1DragonBall Z/ Yu-gi-oh/ Sailor Moon

The Road to Kingdom Hearts

PART 5

THE BEAST'S CASTLE

**SECTION 1**

**Belle and Baston**

The flight to the next world was short and uneventful, and they soon came upon a beautiful castle.

"Wow, Goten, Trunks, look at that!" shouted Rini in excitement. Goten and Trunks groaned loadly as they struggled to rise from their beds. They were still worn out from the long fight with the Soul Piper, but they slowly got out of bed and went to look at the castle.

"It's the Beast's Castle," declared Sora.

"You mean the Prince's castle, he's not a Beast anymore, remember," declared Goofy.

"That's right," declared Donald.

"Well, let's go down and say hello," declared Sora.

"Hmmm, we don't have time!" declared Vegeta.

"Ah come on Vegeta," said Goku, "who knows, maybe we can find a clue as to the whereabouts of the Unknown."

"Any clue could help," declared Amy, "we really don't have any good leads yet."

"Then it's settled," declared Sora pushing a button. Suddenly, a small hole opened above Amy. Her chair sprung upward, launching her out the hole.

"Amy!" shouted Serena.

"What just happened!?" shouted Sora, "I didn't push the ejection button!"

"If you had we'd all be airborne," declared Lita, "the chair must have malfunctioned!"

"No worries," declared Chip, "Amy'll land on the closest world."

"I just hope she get's to the castle okay," declared Sora.

Amy crash landed on the outskirts of a small town. "What happened?" she asked herself. Upon inspection of the chair, she discovered that two wires had become entangled and had disconnected.

"This must have caused the chair to malfunction. Wait a second, I thought this was supposed to be a castle," she declared looking down at the town, "but it doesn't look much like a castle to me. All the same, it can't hurt to check," she told herself walking towards the town. The town was bustling with activity. Gathering her courage, she decided to ask a man dressed in a red vest if he knew where the castle was. "Excuse me sir," she said as the man turned to face her.

"What's this, a girl with blue hair?" declared the man, "now I've seen everything."

"Could you tell me…" Amy began again, but the man interrupted.

"Listen miss. I'm a little busy right now, and I don't have time to play with kids," he declared walking away from her.

"Wait, I just…" Amy shouted starting after him, but a kindly old man stopped her.

"Don't mind him. That's Baston. He's busy alright, busy courting my daughter Belle," declared the man, "most fathers would be proud I guess, but I'm not sure I like it much. What was it you needed to know?"

"I'm looking for a castle," declared Amy, "it's supposed to be near here."

"Oh, I see. Well let me assure you, you don't want to be going there. The inhabitant of that castle's become very irritable. My daughter used to live with the prince at that castle, that is until a mysterious, blue-skinned woman appeared and turned the prince back into a beast," declared the old man.

"A blue-skinned woman?" said Amy in wonder. The woman sounded familiar from somewhere, but she couldn't remember who the woman had been, "you said your daughter lived in the castle?"

"So, yer interested in finding out more about that woman. Well maybe you can help out. Belle knows more about it then I do, follow me," ordered the old man.

He led Amy to a small cottage. A beautiful young woman dressed in a blue and white dress sat on the porch, reading a book. The man, Baston, was hovering over her. As they approached, Baston took the book and the woman and Baston had a short conversation. Amy wished she could be close enough to hear what they were talking about, but before they got close enough, the woman took back the book and marched into the house. Furious, Baston marched away.

"Come on," declared the man, "that was my daughter, Belle."

"What were they talking about?" asked Amy.

"I'm sure Baston was trying to convince Belle to show him where the Beast's castle is located. He wants to find the Beast, and I'm sure his reasons for wanting to do so aren't good, but that's not why you came. Go on in, Belle can tell you everything you need to know," declared Belle's father. Amy didn't need a second invitation. She quickly entered the house. Belle was still reading her book.

"What are you reading?" Amy asked as Belle looked up and noticed her.

"It's a wonderful book about a boy who climbs a giant beanstalk and meets a giant!" Belle exclaimed excitedly.

"Jack and the Beanstalk," Amy declared, "I read that one when I was just a little girl."

"You like to read books?" asked Belle looking astonished.

"Sure, I love reading," declared Amy, "but I really need to get to the point. Your father said that you used to stay at the castle with the beast, but he told me you left after a strange, blue-skinned woman appeared."

"That's right," declared Belle, "I left after Queen Snow Kagua used the prince's rage to turn him back into a beast. Then she turned the Beast's Castle into her own Ice Kingdom."

"Queen Snow Kagua!" shouted Amy, "listen to me, you have to take me to the castle. Your entire world could be in danger!"

"Why, what is that Ice Witch up to?" asked Belle.

"I don't know, but I do know it won't be good," declared Amy.

**SECTION 2**

**Goku vs. Snow Kagua**

Sora, Goku, and the others landed in Beast's castle. Even though it was summer, the area in and around the castle walls were completely covered with snow!

"Wow, why… is it… so cold?" Serena asked, her teeth chattering.

"Huh, I hope everything is okay in there," declared Sora pushing open the door into the castle, "Belle! Beast! Man it's cold in here."

"I'll say," came a voice as a small clock came waddling up to them.

"Hey, it's Clockworth," declared Donald.

"Yeah, but why is he a clock again?" asked Goofy.

"I don't know," declared Clockworth, "but I'm willing to bet that this is the work of the snow witch. Ever since she arrived, everything in the castle suddenly fell back under the Enchantress' spell. What's worse is that the castle is completely iced over. It's terrible! Fires won't light and we have no heat at all."

"Snow witch?" Goten asked, "is that anything like a sandwich? I'm hungry."

"What snow witch?" asked Lita.

"Ohh, I can't remember her name," declared Clockworth, "Snow Ka-something."

"Snow Kagua!" shouted all the Sailor Scouts simultaneously.

"Where is she?" asked Serena.

"In the master's room, speaking with the master," declared Clockworth.

"Come on!" ordered Lita as the Sailor Scouts took off the East Wing.

"Wait up!" shouted Goku as the others took off after the Sailor Scouts.

Snow Kagua had iced over the Beast's room and sat upon the Beast's giant bed.

"I don't understand," stuttered the beast, "why did… Belle have to leave?"

"She was spying on you Beast. She's looking to sell you over to those people in the village outside your place," declared Snow Kagua.

"You're lying, she wouldn't," declared the Beast.

"You're so trusting Beast," declared Snow Kagua, "and sooner or later, someone is going to end up stabbing you in the back."

At that instant, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Clockworth ran into the room. "Beast!" shouted Sora jumping between the Beast and Snow Kagua.

"See what I mean?" declared Kagua, "she's sent them here to kill you."

"She's lying Beast, she's working with the Unknown!" declared Sora drawing his Keyblade.

"It's Queen Snow Kagua!" shouted Serena and Raye as the others arrived.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Sailor Scouts," declared Snow Kagua spying Goku and Yugi, "and who are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Goku," declared Goku, "you don't look very strong."

"You may be surprised, Goku," declared Snow Kagua preparing to throw a couple of energy balls at the team. Goku held up his hand and fired a yellow beam of energy at the Snow Queen, killing her.

"N… nooooooooo!" she cried as the blast pierced her. Almost instantly, the ice and snow all melted from the castle.

"S… Sora?" stuttered the Beast, "what happened?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," declared Sora.

**SECTION 3**

**The Brotherhood of the Unknown**

Amy and Belle approached the castle cautiously. Suddenly, all the ice melted from around the castle. "Look at that!" ordered Amy, "the others must have already defeated Queen Snow Kagua."

"Beast!" Belle shouted running through the doorway into the castle.

"Belle, wait, it could be dangerous!" Amy shouted running after her.

"Look at that, Belle has returned to the castle," Amy heard a voice say as they entered the castle.

"That fool Kagua must have been beaten. I knew we shouldn't have put our faith in a Nobody," came another voice.

"Snow Kagua was a Nobody?" whispered Amy to herself, "Who's there!? Show yourself!" she demanded. From behind two pillars that were being used to support the stairway, a blond haired teenage girl, and a brown-haired teenage boy emerged. Both were dressed in dark grey cloaks. A powerful, evil power overwhelmed Amy causing her to step back a few steps.

"Mercury Star Power!" Amy shouted transforming into Sailor Mercury.

"Who are you?" demanded Belle.

"I am Alicia," declared the girl bowing.

"And I am Trask," declared the boy folding his arms, "we are the youngest of the Brotherhood of the Unknown."

"The brotherhood of the Unknown?" said Amy, "who are they?"

"We're the head of the Unknown. We command all the lesser Unknown forces. Now, why have you come here?" demanded Trask.

"I'm looking for my friends," declared Amy.

"And I'm here to see the Beast," declared Belle.

"Oh, you must be Belle," declared Alicia, "Father seemed most persistent that she be killed," she said reaching into her cloak and pulling out a sword with a red handle and a golden, curved blade. Trask held out a hand and conjured up a spear in a burst of light. Alicia lunged at Belle, but Sailor Mercury pushed her out of the way, and the blade clipped her arm.

"Owww," said Sailor Mercury clutching her arm. Trask came rushing at them and stabbed at them with his spear.

"Mercury Bubbles, Blast!" Sailor Mercury shouted creating a mist of steam and water.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" asked Alicia swing her sword and creating a burst of wind that blew away the mist. Trask stabbed at Belle and Sailor Mercury who barely managed to roll out of the way. Trask landed on the stair rail and rushed them again. Sailor Mercury prepared to take a hit, but a red flame suddenly burst out of the floor under Trask, knocking him back. A man wearing a black cloak emerged from the flame. He was holding 2 red discs with flame like blades.

"You!" Alicia shouted angrily.

"That's right, it's me," declared the man in the black cloak, "what's the matter Alicia? Don't tell me you've already forgotten my name."

"Unfortunately, no," declared the girl, "you're that annoying Nobody, Axel."

"Annoying," declared Axel, "now that's not very nice."

"This time nobody, I'll cut you into little tiny pieces!" shouted Trask angrily.

"There you go again," said Axel mockingly, "do you have any idea how hurtful it is to be called Nobody? I'm sure you'd hate it if I just started calling you Unknown."

"That's it, it's time to die, for all three of you!" shouted Trask throwing his spear. The spear whistled past Axel's head and headed straight for Amy and Belle. They didn't even have time to react as the spear came rushing towards them! Suddenly, there was a flash of red and the spear fell to the ground, inches from Sailor Mercury's feet. A rose had imbedded itself into the stick of the spear.

"What's this?" asked Amy looking up the stairs to the balcony leading to the East Wing. Perched upon the guard rail, with his black cape blowing gently, was an all to familiar face. "Huh, Tuxedo Mask, but how did you…?" she stuttered.

"So you're the ones who are known as the Brotherhood of the Unknown," declared Tuxedo Mask, "I didn't expect such young people."

"We're the youngest of the 3 brothers and 3 sisters of the Brotherhood. Led by our father and master, lord Apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?" said Tuxedo Mask confusedly, "who's that?"

"I just told you fool," declared Trask angrily, "he's our father. He rules over the Unknown, and soon, he will control the entire galaxy, or see it burned around him." Just then, there was a burst of black light and Heartless shadows appeared all around Trask and Alicia!

"Heartless!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

"Bah, worthless creatures," declared Alicia swinging her sword in a circle. The blade cut through each of the Heartless, destroying them! "Now it's your turns," she declared smiling wickedly.

"We'll see," declared Tuxedo Mask leaping down to stand in front of Sailor Mercury and Belle. Axel jumped back and landed beside Tuxedo Mask. The brother/sister duo rushed at the 3 heroes. Tuxedo Mask parried Alicia's sword with his rod, knocking her aside, while Axel knocked Trask the other way. The two warriors rushed at their opposing Unknown.

Tuxedo Mask and Alicia clashed rod and sword for a few strokes, then jumped away. Alicia rushed Tuxedo and swung her sword, over her head, bringing it down at Tuxedo Mask who skillfully knocked the blade to the side and hit Alicia in the side of the head with his rod, sending her sprawling. She quickly regained her feet, though, and rushed back towards Tuxedo who sidestepped her blade as she stabbed at him, and hit her hard in the stomach with his rod.

Axel dodged Trask's spear and hit it with his blade. He swung at Trask who barely managed to dodge the attacks. He punched Axel in the stomach knocking him back in front of Sailor Mercury and Belle. He lunged again, but Axel knocked the spear out of his hands. Then he kicked him back into his sister.

Tuxedo Mask and Axel approached the two unarmed Unknown. "Is it over?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Don't count on it," declared Axel. Suddenly, there was a burst of flame. The two Unknowns suddenly became for more powerful and muscular.

"You actually managed to push us to transform," declared Alicia, "I'm somewhat impressed."

"Heh, do you have any idea how foolish you are?" declared Trask, "only our big brothers and sisters and our father have ever seen this form and lived to tell about it."

"Well, guess we'll be the next ones," declared Axel.

"We'll see," declared Trask. He swung his arm out and it extended like a rubber band, catching Axel right in the cheek, sending him flying into a support beam. Alicia fired a pair of fireballs which Tuxedo Mask knocked away with his rod, but then Trask's fist caught him in the stomach and knocked him flying. Alicia fired a beam of flame at Tuxedo Mask, but Sailor Mercury stepped in front of Tuxedo.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" she shouted firing a beam of water that clashed with Alicia's attack. The fire cut right through the water and blew Sailor Mercury back into Tuxedo Mask.

"How'd they get so strong?" asked Axel pulling himself to his feet.

"I'm getting bored," declared Trask, "let's finish this."

"Look out brother!" Alicia shouted. The two leapt out of the way as two blue blasts hit the ground where they had been standing.

**SECTION 4**

**Apocalypse**

Sailor Moon leapt from the balcony and landed beside Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury. Yugi and the others came dashing down the stairs, except for Goku who landed in front of the brother/sister duo. Sora ran up next to him and drew the Keyblade.

"Step back Sora, and leave this to me," Goku ordered.

"But… okay," declared Sora stepping back and joining the others.

"Now I'll only say this once," declared Goku facing the brother and sister again, "leave this world at once or I'll have to destroy you."

"You think you're tough," declared Trask, "we'll show you!" he shouted lashing out with his extending arm. Goku disappeared as the hand came in contact with him.

"Goku!" shouted Yugi.

"Where'd he go?" asked Trask, "I never hit him!"

"I don't know," declared Alicia, "what the heck no one's that fast," she said turning to face her brother. "Trask! Above you!"

Goku landed right behind Trask and punched his fist clean through Trask's stomach. Trask stood for a moment, unable to figure out what had just happened, then fell forward, dead.

"Brother!" shouted Alicia, "why you!" she shouted firing a blast of fire at Goku. Goku fired a ray of energy at her that cut through her flame and blew her back into the support beam, killing her.

"Is that it?" asked Sora.

"I doubt it," declared Goku.

"You are correct Goku," came a voice from the top of the stairs. A bald man stood at the top of the stairs. His eyes were blood red and his entire body except for his head was covered with a black cloak.

"Huh," gasped Sailor Moon, "who is that?"

"That's Apocalypse," declared Axel from behind them.

"Axel?" shouted Sora in surprise, "but how…?"

"Apocalypse… got it memorized? Good," he declared before slipping into a portal of black light.

"That foolish Nobody," proclaimed Apocalypse, "He'll need to be severely punished for his defiance."

"It seems that he has forgotten that it was you that returned worthless life to him, father," came a man's voice as a cloaked figure emerged from behind Apocalypse. Three more emerged from 3 portals of light behind Apocalypse.

"They must be the Brotherhood of the Unknown," declared Tien.

"Whoa, what incredible energy," declared Goku, "It's so strong, and it's unlike anything I've ever encountered before."

"This place needs a little livening up," declared Apocalypse, "I'll make you pay for what you did to my two youngest children. My sons, why don't you go issue an invitation to a certain hunter."

"You don't mean… Baston!" shouted Belle, "you can't tell him where the Beast's castle is! He'll kill the Beast."

"Leave my castle now Apocalypse!" Beast ordered angrily.

"Temper, Beast," ordered Apocalypse, "you don't want to get on my bad side." With that, he turned his attention to Sora and the others. "You must be the Key-wielder. I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Sora."

"I'd advise that you take advantage of what little time you have left, because I assure you, you will never leave this world alive," declared one of the daughters as all 5 of them disappeared into a portal of black light.

""Where'd they go!?" shouted Sailor Moon.

"If they lead Baston here, he'll try to kill the Beast," declared Belle.

"Belle and I will go back to town and see if we can stop Baston," declared Sailor Mercury, "you guys get ready, if we can't, it'll be up to you to stop whatever the Unknown are planning." 

"I'll go with ya Sailor Mercury," declared Sailor Jupiter, "it'll be safer if all three of us go."

"Alright," declared Goku.

"Amy, Lita, Belle, be careful," ordered Sailor Moon.

"Right, Belle, Amy, lead the way," ordered Sailor Jupiter.

**SECTION 5**

**Yugi vs. Baston**

When they arrived at Belle's house, they went inside to see if her father knew where Baston was, but her father didn't seem to be home.

"That's strange, I wonder where he could be," declared Belle.

"He's alright, for now," declared Baston. They turned just in time to see him wrap his arm firmly around Amy's throat, "now I'd advise you all surrender." As he said that, a small group of Heartless appeared all around them.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess we don't have much of a choice," declared Lita.

The three heroines sat powerless as 3 Heartless tied them all to chairs using powerful cords down in Belle's cellar. Baston walked down into the cellars.

"You shouldn't have fought against me, Belle. Then this wouldn't be necessary," he declared wickedly.

"Baston, don't do this, please," Belle begged.

"Ahh, how sad," Baston declared sadly, "I'm sure if I still had a Heart, it would be breaking."

"Amy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lita asked.

"I'm afraid so, he's been turned into a Nobody!" Amy declared.

"How right you are, Sailor Mercury," declared Apocalypse walking down behind Baston, "hurry this up Baston, we must strike the Beast while his defense is low. Heartless, keep these girls quiet." With that, Apocalypse, Baston, and all but the three Heartless that were tying up Lita, Amy, and Belle disappeared.

"What do we do?" asked Lita.

"We have to warn the others," declared Amy, "but how?"

"Maybe Papa will get home and then he can help us," declared Belle.

"Yeah, but who knows how long that could take, noone even… mppphh!" she started but one of the Heartless pulled a thick cloth into her mouth tying it around her head. The other two Heartless did the same to Amy and Belle, none of them even noticed a little tea cup hop down into the cellar. The cup was Chip, and he had followed Belle from the castle, because he had wanted to see what Belle's home was like. The ambitious little cup scurried down the stairs and hopped onto Belle's feet.

"Belle! Belle! There's no time to sit here!" Chip shouted, "Beast is in trouble!"

"Mppphhhhh, mmmmmmm!" Belle mumbled struggling desperately to free herself.

Baston and an army of Heartless marched into the castle. The beast watched from his room as they approached the gate to the castle. Sora approached him from behind.

"Grrrrrrr, is everyone ready?" asked the Beast.

"Yep, I just hope this works," declared Sora.

At that moment, the Heartless burst down the door into the castle.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted flinging her Tiara. It turned into a blade and began to cut down the Heartless.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" shouted Yamcha pummeling another group. An all out battle ensued between Goku and his friends and the assaulting Heartless forces. Taking advantage of the confusion, Baston headed for the Beast's room. Only Yugi, saw him making his escape and took off after him.

Back at the village, a mysterious black cloaked figure approached Belle's house. The figure had two large round ears that protruded from the top of his head. He held out his hand and a golden Keyblade appeared. He pointed the Keyblade at the cellar door and a beam of light emerged from the blade, unlocking the cellar door. He opened the door and walked into the room where Amy, Lita, and Belle struggled for freedom. As the figure walked in, Lita finally managed to work of the gag and saw him. "Your majesty!" she shouted in excitement.

"Shhhhhhh," ordered the King cutting the ropes from around her wrists. He then cut the ropes around Belle and Amy. As they removed their gags, Mickey handed a small box to Lita.

"What's in here your majesty?" Lita asked.

"See to it that one of the devices in that box gets to Yugi Muto and each his friends. Now, you're needed back at the castle," declared the King.

"Right, let's go," ordered Belle as they all took off for the castle.

Baston burst into the Beast's room where the Beast stood by an open window. "So, you're the Beast," declared Baston drawing a long sword, "I can hardly wait to hang you pelt over my fire place."

"Don't count on it Baston!" came Yugi's voice as he ran into the room behind Baston.

"Look kid, I don't have to play, so why don't you just…"

"Yu-gi-oh!" Yugi interrupted transforming into Yami Yugi.

"Alright, enough Baston," declared Yugi, "leave here now, and you can leave unharmed. Otherwise, if you choose to fight us, you will die."

"You're unarmed," declared Baston, "you won't even be a challenge."

"Wrong Baston. Come forth, Black Luster Soldier!" Yugi shouted as the Black Luster Soldier appeared in front of him. Black Luster Soldier lunged at Baston who skillfully parried the attack. The two fighters continued to battle it out. Black Luster Soldier forced Baston to the window. He jumped out and landed on the roof. Yugi and Black Luster Soldier followed. The two warriors continued to fight, balanced on the roof. Armed with his new found, Nobody power, Baston and Black Luster Soldier seemed evenly matched, until they locked blades. Suddenly, Baston began to glow with a dark light. He swung his sword and blew Black Luster Soldier back a few yards. Realizing Yugi was hopelessly outmatched, Beast leapt down in between Yugi and Baston.

"You, get out of my castle now!" the Beast shouted in anger.

"Here you are, you know, Apocalypse seems so content with just turning you into an Unknown. To bad for you, Apocalypse isn't here," declared Baston, "my plan for you is much, darker."

"Is that so Baston!?" came a voice. Two figures were standing up at the tip top of the roof. They could only see their silhouettes, until a strange flash of lightning suddenly illuminated the sky.

"Sailor Mercury! Sailor Jupiter!" shouted Yugi.

"Yugi, take this!" ordered Sailor Mercury throwing a small disc to Yugi. Yugi skillfully caught it.

"What is this?" King Mickey asked.

"I don't know, but King Mickey said you'd know what to do with it!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Some how, I think I do," he declared attaching the disc to the sleeve of his jacket, "Activate now! Duel Mergance!" he shouted holding his arms out to the side, "Merge with Black Luster Soldier!" Black Luster Soldier disappeared in a flash of light. The light flew into Yugi's device and he began to glow. When he stopped glowing, he was wearing armor that looked exactly like Black Luster Soldier's!

"This ends now!" he declared charging at Baston. He held his sword as far to his side as he could. As if she knew what he wanted her to do, Sailor Jupiter fired a ray of lightning at the blade which began to glow with an intense, blue light."Brace yourself Baston, for my Chaos Blade Strike!" With that, Yugi swung his blade with all his might as Baston. Baston blocked the attack, but the force of the blow sent him hurling over the edge of the castle ceiling, and sent him plummeting to his doom.

**SECTION 6**

**Departure**

Yugi's monster mergence ended and he turned back into regular Yugi. "Way to go Yugi!" shouted Sailor Mercury and Jupiter running towards Yugi. Suddenly, Yugi collapsed from the strain of the mergence. Mercury and Jupiter watched helplessly as Yugi began to slide towards the edge of the roof. Beast rushed towards his friend, lunging to grab him, but missed. Yugi went hurtling out over the edge and began his fall after Baston!

"Yugi! No!" shouted Mercury and Jupiter. Suddenly, a woman with spiky black hair came flying out of nowhere, she grabbed Yugi and carried him back up to the rooftop. She carried him back into the Beast's room and set him down on the Beast's bed. Beast, Mercury, and Jupiter followed her in.

"Jupiter, who is that?" Mercury whispered to Jupiter.

"You mean you don't know!" Jupiter whispered back, "that's Videl. She's the daughter of Hercule Satan, the world champion.

"Okay, I rescued your friend, now where is he!" she suddenly demanded turning to face the 3 heroes. Even the Beast stepped back a little as the angry girl turned to face them.

"Uh, well, who's… I mean who…" stuttered Mercury.

"Who are you looking for," finished the Beast.

"That good for nothing backstabber, Gohan," declared Videl angrily, "he promised me he'd take me to dinner yesterday. Then suddenly, 3 hours before our date, some guy named Riku shows up and tells me that some kid named Sora needed Gohan's help and that I have to go help now to!" she shouted angrily.

In the entrance hall, Goten suddenly heard a familiar voice shouting. "Hey listen," he said.

"Uh oh, I know that voice," declared Kid Trunks smiling wickedly, "it's Videl. Gohan, you're gonna be in big trouble."

"Videl!?" shouted Gohan, "How'd she get here?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy said their final good-byes to Belle and the Beast while the others prepared to go.

"Now you two behave," Sora ordered.

"Of course, Sora, be careful. That guy Apocalypse seems very dangerous," declared the Beast.

"Don't worry," declared Sora, "with all the friends I've got to help me out, no one can beat me."

"I hope your right," whispered Belle as Sora climbed onto the Gummy Ship and they took off.

**End of Book 5**


	6. Olympus Colluseium

-1DragonBall Z/ Yu-gi-oh/ Sailor Moon

The Road to Kingdom Hearts

PART 6

OLYMPUS COLISSEUM

**SECTION 1**

**Molly Baker, Kidnapped**

Back on Earth, Molly Baker and her friend Melvin Mcbellum were just

getting off from school. Molly was feeling very uneasy. Her friend Serena

hadn't been at school for about a week now, and when she went to take

Serena her homework, Serena's mother had told her that Serena wasn't home.

"Hey Molly, is something wrong?" Melvin asked.

"I can't help wondering if Serena's okay. She wasn't at home and she

hasn't been at school for so long, that… Melvin? Are you okay?" Molly

asked as Melvin's face suddenly lit up with pain.

"He's just fine," came a voice. A man with blue skin approached them.

His hair was on fire and as he drew near, Molly suddenly felt as if all the

warmth in the world had drained away. "Hi there, Hades, Lord of the dead,

pleased to meet you… Molly Baker," he declared.

"How do you know my name?" Molly asked backing away.

"I know everything about you," declared Hades, "and I need your help.

You see, I have a bit of a pest problem involving a certain brat and his

Keyblade that… you're going to help me resolve."

Amayra heard Molly's scream all the way from Mr. Muto's game shop

as Hades grabbed her.

"Did you hear something?" Amayra asked Michelle.

"I didn't hear anything," declared Michelle.

"Something doesn't feel right," declared Trista walking into the room,

"I hope Sailor Moon and the others are okay."

**SECTION 2**

**The Hades Cup**

The Gummy Ship landed near an ancient greek Coliseum. Goku was the first to climb out of the ship and look up at the ship, followed by Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "We made it to Olympus," declared Goofy.

"Yeah, I wonder how Hercules and Meg are doing," declared Sora. Just then, a giant rock ogre came flying over the calls of the arena and landed on Goku!

"Goku!" shouted Sora, but Goku simply lifted the ogre off of him and threw him back into the arena.

"Huh, I wonder what that was all about," said Goku.

"Hey! Who threw that monster back into the ring!?" came an angry voice as a little man with the body of a man but the legs of a goat came waddling out of the Arena.

"Hey, it's Phil," declared Goofy.

"Sorry Phil, guess I don't know my own strength," declared Sora.

"You!?" shouted Phil in surprise, "I don't buy that for a moment!"

"Yeah Sora, Goku did that," declared Donald pointing at Goku and jumping up and down.

"You?" said Phil walking up to Goku, "now that's a little easier to believe. Hey, what do you say to going a round with the champ. I need another opponent for him to beat.

"You mean Hercules!?" shouted Sora in delight, "Goku's gonna fight Hercules!"

"If he thinks he's up to it," said Phil, "after all, fighting the champ is a bit…."

"I'll do it!" declared Goku.

"Great, then follow me," Phil ordered as Goku followed him towards the Arena, "the rest of you, best hurry so you can get good seats."

"Oh man, I've gotta see this," declared Sora running towards the arena.

"Wait for us!" shouted Donald and Goofy following him. Little did they know, Hades was watching them from on top of the Arena.

"Hercules and the Key Wielder all in one spot," he said wickedly, "this is perfect. I'll hold a little tournament and offer the girl as the prize. Those heroes won't be able to resist!"

As they entered the Arena, Phil turned to Goku. "Okay, you wait right here until I call your name, then come on out."

"Right," declared Goku.

With that Phil trudged over to the other side of the arena. He spoke for a minute to a man at the other end, then waddled over to center stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" he shouted, "welcome to the Coliseum! We have quite a treat for you today. Please welcome, the Grand Champion, Hercules!" he shouted as the man from the other side of the arena strutted out to the center of the arena, waving to the cheering crowd as he went. "And our challenger, the orange warrior, the mighty, Goku!" The crowd went silent with the exception of Sora and the others, so in order to get the crowd on his side a little, Goku put his middle and pointer fingers to his forehead and Instant Transmitted over to the Center of the Arena.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Hercules asked.

"You liked that one?" asked Goku, "it's called Instant Transmission."

"Alright you two, remember to let me get a safe distance away before you have at it," ordered Phil, "now begin!"

Phil ran for cover as Goku and Hercules locked hands and began pushing against each other. Both were struggling to get their opponent to move to move back. Goku dug in his feet and gave a tremendous shove, forcing Hercules to take a step back. As he stepped, Goku swung around, throwing Hercules onto his back. Hercules recovered quickly, and lashed out with his leg, tripping Goku. Goku fell, but began to hover just before he hit the ground, he flipped over and landed on his feet, just as Hercules climbed to his feet. Hercules rushed at Goku and flung a powerful punch that caught Goku clean in the cheek. The two warriors backed away from each other and took up fighting stances. The battle had only just begun and the crowd was on it's feet. Goku and Hercules were putting up an incredible fight, and noone even noticed the sinister meeting that was taking place just above them.

"I understand you have need of my services," declared Apocalypse approaching Hades.

"That's right," declared Hades, "listen, you want to get rid of that guy Goku right."

"Correct," declared Apocalypse.

"And I want to get rid of Hercules, so here's what I propose we do." declared Hades, "I'm going to resurrect the most coveted cup in all of Olympus, that's right, the Hades Cup!"

"Interesting, but how will you convince Goku and his friends to enter?" asked Apocalypse. Suddenly a large flame appeared next to Hades. Two little demons, Pain and Panic, emerged, dragging Molly Baker.

"We offer a small prize," declared Hades laughing menacingly.

Goku and Hercules jumped away from each other and then began to rush at each other. Suddenly, a huge flame exploded between them! Hades and Molly both appeared from the flame.

"Serena, it's Molly," declared Lita leaning over to Serena.

"What's she doing here?" Serena asked.

"Hades! What are you doing here?" demanded Hercules.

"I'm here to challenge you to a small game," declared Hades, "but first, is a certain Key brat in the audience. By then, Sora and the others had already run into the arena.

"Sailor Moon?" said Molly weakly spotting Sailor Moon.

"What do you want Hades?" demanded Hercules.

"I'll be brief. My Hades cup with be held on, get this, 16 individual arenas. There will be 400 fighters competing in 25 man Battle Royales. Fighters are disqualified when they fall out of the arena, faint, or surrender. I'm feeling generous today, so this tournament will involve no killing, but the winner will get a wonderful prize," he declared looking wickedly at Sailor Moon, "your friend."

"Why you," shouted Sailor Moon.

"Great, then I'll see you all tomorrow, bright and early for the tournament," declared Hades as both he and Molly disappeared.

"That Hades, nothing is to low for him," declared Hercules.

"So, what do we do?" asked Sora.

"That's easy enough, we're all entering that tournament," declared Sailor Moon.

"Well, I guess we can't leave Serena's friend behind," declared Yugi.

"Okay, then we'd better get some rest," declared Goku, "we'll have to be up early."

The next morning, 8 arenas had been set up in the Coliseum and all the fighters had arrived. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Kid Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Videl, the Sailor Scouts, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all took their places in line to draw their number. "Hey, you guys don't mind if I help out?" came a familiar voice from behind Sora. He turned to see a man with a scar over his eye who was wearing a red robe.

"Auron!" shouted Sora.

"Count me in to," declared Hercules getting in line behind Sora.

"Looks like a pretty tough crowd," declared Auron.

"Fighters have gathered from all over the world, and the underworld. Hades even let some undead warriors out in order to make sure we were at a disadvantage," revealed Hercules.

"Hades may have more guys," Sailor Moon declared looking over at Goku, who was just drawing his number, "but he doesn't have near enough talent."

The fighting began. Goku had drawn arena 1 and was lucky enough not to have to fight any of his allies. The others weren't so lucky. All 5 Sailor Scouts were on the same platform. Yugi, Yamcha, Tien, and Trunks were all on the same arena as were Vegeta, Joey, Goten, Kid Trunks, and Tristan. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kaiba were all on the same arena with Auron and Hercules.

"Looks like I got lucky," declared Goku, "I don't have to fight any friends, so I can concentrate on beating my opponents." He took a second to survey the arena, and then the battle began. The battlers all rushed into the center of the arena. Goku flung a kick and sent three fighters sprawling out of bounds. He leapt over on, kicking him in the back as he landed and punched another skyward. Another fighter struck out at him, but he easily parried the attack and threw the fighter over his head and out of bounds.

The Sailor Scouts were all doing their best not to attack the others, but they could only wait so long before they would have to challenge one another. Lita ducked under a sword and punched the wielder out of the arena, then tripped another one causing him to fall out of bounds. Mercury fired a blast of water that flung 3 more fighters out of the arena. The Sailor Scouts struggled and managed to take out all of the other fighters, with the exception of each other.

Trunks was using his sword to skillfully defeat as many foes as he could as as Yamcha and Tien began knocking opponents left and right. Yugi Duel Merged with his Magician of Black Chaos and was using his powerful magic to blow his opponents away. The 4 friends fought hard and managed to eliminate all of the other fighters.

The fighters on Vegeta's arena weren't so lucky. Vegeta couldn't have cared less about Joey, Tristan, Gohan, Goten, or even Trunks. All he cared about was winning so he could fight Goku. He took off skyward and focused a powerful attack an Goten and Trunks, forcing them out of the arena.

"Hey, no fair!" shouted Goten.

"What the…? Why'd you do that Dad?" Trunks asked. His sobs fell on hard ears as Vegeta continued to pummel other fighters out of the arena. He generated a huge amount of energy that sent all of the fighters except Gohan flying out of the arena.

"Ah man, we lost," declared Joey disappointedly.

"What'd you expect man? We were fighting Super Sayins!" exclaimed Tristan. Vegeta and Gohan blasted skyward hurling energy at each other. Hades watched in utter disbelief.

"What's going on?" he shouted, "these guys make the brat with the Keyblade look like a pushover, and that guy Goku is supposedly even stronger!"

On Sora's arena, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had eliminated all of the others except for Auron and Hercules.

"Let's do this guys," Hercules ordered grabbing Goofy and throwing him out of the arena. Donald pounded Hercules ankle with his wand, causing Hercules to leap up and down with pain. Auron and Sora clashed blades Auron swung for Sora's side, but Sora skillfully parried and counter-attacked. The two blade masters clashed for quite some time. Meanwhile, Donald was running around in circles around the arena trying to outrun Hercules. He was casting back spells the whole time, but Hercules just kept on coming. Donald wasn't paying enough attention to where he was going and tripped, sending him sprawling out of the arena. Hercules came running past Sora and Auron attempting to throw them both out, but they skillfully dodged and tripped Hercules, sending him flying out of the arena. With that, the two warriors turned their attention to each other, swing their swords skillfully, they battled long and hard. Sora lashed out at Auron and caught his hand perfectly, causing his blade to go flying. Auron knew he had been beaten.

"You've become strong, Sora, this bout is yours," he declared walking out of the arena.

"We have our first winner! Sora!" Panic shouted.

At that moment, Goku disappeared. The final fighter on Goku's arena went flying as Goku kicked him out of bounds.

"And our second, Goku!" Pain shouted.

Tea sat on a platform watching as the Sailor Scouts battled away on arena 2. She had originally gotten in line to battle, but had decided not to compete. Tristan and Joey both took seats next to her.

"You know, I never get tired of watching those guys fight. It's like watching an old Kung Fu movie, but they aren't attached to any wires or anything," declared Joey as Vegeta sent Gohan sprawling, but not out of the arena.

"Well that was deep," declared Tea, "get 'em Yugi!" she shouted as Yugi barely managed to dodge a vicious attack from Tien.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"He's over there," declared Tristan looking over towards Kaiba who was sitting not to far from the others. He appeared not to be paying attention, but they all knew Kaiba well enough to know that he was watching Yugi struggle to keep one step ahead of Tien.

"Wow, Tien's fast, but Yugi's managing to keep away from him," declared Tristan.

"Not for much longer," declared Tea, "Tien is twice the warrior Yugi is and he's seasoned at fighting on his own. This is only the second time Yugi's ever Duel Merged, he's never actually fought an opponent face to face before."

"I'd hate to say it, but Tea's right. If Tien manages to land a blow, this thing'll be over in a matter of moments," declared Joey.

"Tri Beam…!" shouted Tien holding up his hands.

"Uh oh," shouted Tristan.

"This is it," declared Tea.

"Yugi! Look out!" warned Joey.

"… Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Tien shouted firing a large blast of energy. The blast caught Yugi directly and sent him plummeting towards the ground. He hit hard outside of the arena.

"Yugi!" shouted Joey, but Yugi had already arisen and started to walk towards them as Tien and Yamcha attempted to double team Trunks. It worked for awhile, but then Trunks whipped out his sword and slashed, knocking Yamcha away, then pounded Tien with a ferocious attack, sending him plummeting to the ground, outside the arena.

"Looks like our 3rd finalist has been decided. Trunks!" shouted Panic.

"Vegeta is number 4!" Pain shouted as Vegeta knocked Gohan out of bounds.

The Sailor Scouts had put up a hard fight and Sailor Mercury and Venus had quickly been eliminated. Now only Jupiter, Moon, and Mars remained. Mars launched a fire attack at Jupiter who countered with a thunder attack. They two clashed for awhile, until Sailor Jupiter rushed Mars and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her out of bounds. Then she turned to face Moon.

"Now take it easy Sailor Jupiter!" she shouted running away as Jupiter came running towards her. Jupiter chased Moon in circles around the arena as Jupiter fired bolts of lightning at her feet. "Wait, what am I doing?" Sailor Moon asked herself, "Molly needs my help. I've got do to something." With that, she turned and faced Sailor Jupiter.

"Huh," said Jupiter stopping in surprise.

"I'm so sorry Jupiter," declared Sailor Moon, "Super Moon Crisis Power!" she shouted. There was an immense burst of energy as Sailor Moon transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

"Well, I tried," declared Sailor Jupiter, "on the bright side, I got all the others out."

"Here I come Jupiter!" Super Sailor Moon shouted, "Rainbow Moon Heartache Reform!" she shouted twirling her scepter and firing a powerful ray of hearts at Sailor Jupiter. The attack hit Jupiter and sent her flying out of the arena.

"Sailor Moon is our 5th contestant!" shouted Panic. The other 11 contestants were decided and the elimination rounds were completed.

"Well done contestants," declared Hades looking distastefully at Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks, "you've all made it through the qualifying rounds, and proven yourselves worthy to participate in the Hades Cup Tournament. Now, your matches for the first round will be randomly selected, and from there… well, I think you know how it works." he declared.

**SECTION 3**

**The First Round**

"Okay, the first round will be fought on 8 of our 16 arenas and will be as follow. Goku will face Bido!" shouted Pain.

"Sailor Moon vs. Trunks!" declared Panic.

"Vegeta vs. Sora!" shouted Pain. Pain and Panic announced the other 5 matches and the tournament was set to begin. Goku's opponent was a huge, armor wearing, sword wielding warrior. Goku looked up at his huge opponent and smiled.

"Great, my first opponent is a wimp," declared Goku's opponent.

"I'm ready when you are," declared Goku.

"I'm impressed at how brave you are," declared his opponent, "but I'm winning this cup and claiming the prize in the name of Lord Hades!"

"Begin!" Panic shouted. Bido rushed at Goku, raising his sword. He never brought it down as Goku elbowed him in the stomach and sent him flying out of the arena.

"Goku wins!" shouted Panic.

"I hate that guy!" shouted Hades.

"Let the next round begin," declared Panic, "Sailor Moon vs…. Trunks!"

"I won't make it easy," declared Sailor Moon as she climbed onto the arena and faced Trunks.

"I wouldn't want you to," declared Trunks.

"Begin!" shouted Pain. Trunks swung his sword for Sailor Moon, who ducked, but the blade caught one of the balls in her hair and cleaved the top half of it clean off.

"Hey, you cut off some of my hair!" shouted Sailor Moon angrily, "that was rude. You can't just settle for beating me, you have to ruin my hairstyle to!"

"Great, of all the people for me to end up fighting, I had to get Sailor Moon," declared Trunks, "now she's gonna be mad at me for the rest of the trip."

"Come on! Just knock me out of the arena!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Just a small kick, and it'll all be over," declared Trunks rushing and kicking Sailor Moon out of the arena. She sat up crying like a baby.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Why'd you have to do it so hard!?" she wailed.

"Huh, just my luck." declared Trunks.

Vegeta and Sora faced each other for the next battle.

"Look kid, you're hardly worth my time, but I have no intention of losing," Vegeta declared.

"Can't argue with that," declared Sora as the battle began. He rushed at Vegeta with his Keyblade raised then stopped short. "Ah just kidding," said Sora, "I give up." With that, he left the arena.

"Sora! What was that!?" demanded Donald.

"Hey, I don't want to get beaten like a rag doll by Vegeta. Staying in that arena would have about the same as taking my Keyblade and stabbing myself," declared Sora.

"He's got a point Donald," declared Goofy.

"I suppose," declared Donald.

The battles continued long and hard, until the final battle was ready to begin. Hades looked like he was about ready die as Pain announced the final match.

"Now for the finals, Goku vs… Vegeta!" shouted Pain.

"Finally, we can finish this, Kakarot!" Vegeta declared.

"Right, let's do it Vegeta," ordered Goku transforming into a Super Sayin as the match began. Vegeta did the same. The two took off into the air. They fought for a while in mid air, until Goku caught Vegeta in the back with a powerful kick. Vegeta landed on the arena and leapt back at Goku, punching him in the face and knocking him skyward. Goku cupped his hands. "Kamehameha!" he shouted firing his trademark attack at Vegeta.

"Galik Gun!" Vegeta shouted firing a pink beam of energy that clashed with Goku's blue one. There was a huge flash of white light and the two warriors were blown away. Goku went skyward, but Vegeta hit the ground outside the arena.

"Goku is the winner!" shouted Pain.

"Sorry Vegeta," declared Goku, "Maybe you'll win next time."

"Forget it Kakarot," ordered Vegeta walking away angrily.

**SECTION 4**

**Hades Dirty Trick**

"Darn it!" shouted Hades quietly, "well done Goku!"

"Hey! Goku won!" shouted Sailor Moon, "so let Molly go!"

"Ooops, did I forget to mention," the fighting isn't over yet. Goku's still got to pass one more round before he can claim his prize."

"I might've guessed," declared Sora angrily.

"Brace yourself, Goku. Your opponent is the one, the only, the blood thirsty Hydra!" Hades shouted as a giant dragon appeared in the middle of the arena.

"No way! Not that thing!" shouted Sora.

"Wait it gets better. If Goku wants to win the prize, then he has to fight it alone," declared Hades.

"No way!" shouted Sora, "Goku can't…"

"Sora, don't worry about it," declared Gohan, "my father will make quick work of that thing."

"Let's do this," declared Goku walking out to face the Hydra. The Hydra lunged at Goku who jumped over the head and blasted it, cutting the head clean off.

"See, that was easy," declared Gohan.

"A little to easy," declared Goku, "this isn't over yet."

Goku was right. Suddenly, 2 heads appeared from the severed head.

"Oh man, I hate it when I'm right," declared Goku, leaping away from the monster. It lunged again and Goku flew above it, blasting off another one of the heads. Two more heads appeared to take it's place. This continued until Goku couldn't even count how many heads there were.

"I think cutting all of these heads off would be a bad idea," declared Goku, "they'll just double again!"

The hundreds of heads of the hydra stared down at Goku. "Now what?" Goku asked staring up at the creature. The heads lunged at Goku who jumped over them. He landed a powerful kick on the creatures back and flew skyward, but one of the heads caught him and pounded him into the ground.

"Yes!" shouted Hades, "I win!"

"Don't be so sure!" shouted Goku lifting the head up off of him. As he rose he erupted with yellow light as he turned into a Super Sayin. He spun the Hydra around and threw him skyward. "Kamehameha!" he shouted firing the blue beam of energy at the Hydra, blowing it clean away.

**SECTION 5**

**The Final Trap**

"What!?" shouted Hades angrily? "How!? That's impossible."

"Enough Hades," shouted Hercules, "release the girl!"

"Not a chance," declared Hades, "I've played by the rules so far, but that is done!"

"What are you up to now!?" demanded Sora.

"No good you can count," declared Hercules.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome… the Titans!" shouted Hades as the Titans of earth, wind, fire and ice appeared.

"Oh man, what are those things?" Tea shouted fearfully.

"Titans," declared Hercules, "they're some of the most powerful beings in existence."

"Great," declared Gohan.

"Well, the 4 of them don't stand a chance against all of us," declared Joey.

"I guess we'll find out," declared Yugi transforming into Yami Yugi.

"Dark Magician, come forth and activate Duel Merging!" Yugi shouted merging with Dark Magician.

"Let's go!" ordered Goku as Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Kid Trunks transformed into Super Sayins.

"Moon, Spiral, Hearts, attack!" shouted Sailor Moon blasting the Ice Titan. The Titan appeared to take some damage, but it was hardly enough to lay it out.

"Burning attack!" shouted Trunks firing a giant ball of energy at the Earth Titan, knocking it on its back, but it quickly got up.

"Great, our attacks are hardly doing anything," declared Krillin.

"We're going to need a plan!" shouted Joey.

Just then, the Ice Titan fired a beam of ice at the team. They managed to dodge, but then the rock and fire titans both fired beams at the team. The rock giants beam clipped Sailor Moon's arm and the fire beam scorched Tristan's arm.

"Tristan!" Tea shouted.

"Sailor Moon!" exclaimed Sailor Mars running to her friends side.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted blasting the Ice Titan with his rod. Once again, the Titan hardly seemed to take any damage.

"Ah man, we're doomed!" Joey declared.

"Sailor Mini Moon, leave," Sailor Moon ordered raising to her feet, clutching her shoulder.

"But… Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon objected.

"No buts, go!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Masenko ha!" Gohan shouted pointing his hands out in front of him and firing a yellow blast of energy at the wind demon, knocking him over, "they're strong, but they're not invincible! We need a plan!"

Sailor Mini Moon ran out of the arena and ran straight into Kagome knocking both of them over.

"Hey, it's Rini," declared Songo.

"What's your hurry kid?" Miroku asked.

"There you guys are! Where have you been!?" Rini demanded, "the others need your help! They're battling these huge, scary Titans!"

"Hey, I missed how that's our problem kid," declared Inuyasha irritably.

"You have to help them!" Rini shouted, "or they'll all be…"

"Why don't you just get Goku to beat it?" demanded Inuyasha, "he's so strong," he added mockingly.

"Goku's to tired from fighting in the Hades cup and beating Hades monster, he doesn't have enough strength left."

"Inuyasha, they need our help!" declared Kagome.

"Yeah, remember Inuyasha, without them, we never would have gotten out of Mulan's world," declared Miroku.

"Huh, fine, you talked me into it," declared Inuyasha.

"Hurray, thank you guys!" Mini Moon shouted, "now follow me."

The Ice Titan fired a huge blue ball at Sailor Moon who stood powerless to dodge the attack.

"Sailor Moon!" declared Yugi lunging for the endangered Sailor Moon, but he was to late as a red object cut through the ball. Causing it to explode. "Am I ever glad to see you!" Yugi declared looking up and spying Tuxedo Mask.

"I hope I'm not to late," declared Tuxedo Mask.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey ordered as his Red-eyes attacked the Ice Titan.

"Blue-eyes White Dragon! Attack with White Lightning!" Kaiba ordered as his Blue-eyes attacked the Earth Titan.

"Tea, Tristan, Joey, Kaiba, Grandpa Muto, use the devices that King Mickey gave you to merge with your creatures," Tuxedo Mask ordered, "If you merge with your monsters like Yugi did, we might have enough power to topple these monsters."

"And why would I do a silly thing like that?" Kaiba demanded, "You can't merge with a hologram."

"This isn't a hologram," declared Goten.

"That's right, people can actually get hurt!" declared Kid Trunks.

At that moment, one of the Titans swung his arm and knocked Goku into the arena wall, causing to crumble all around him.

"Goku!" Sora, Yugi, and Sailor Moon shouted simultaneously.

"Daddy!" Goten shouted.

"Yes!" exclaimed Hades, "with him out of the way, the rest of you will be easy." With that he let out a loud evil laugh.

**SECTION 6**

**Vegeta vs. the Titans and Inuyasha vs. Hades**

Hades didn't even notice as Inuyasha and his team came rushing into the arena. "Hey, what's so funny?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Sailor Venus and Mercury shouted.

"Listen!" Inuyasha shouted, "I'll take care of the firey guy, the rest of you focus on dealing with those Titans."

"Haaaa!" smirked Hades, "do you actually think that you can beat me."

"Why don't we find out!?" ordered Inuyasha, "Now, are you gonna come down here, or do I have to come up there!?"

"Alright, tough guy, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget," declared Hades jumping down to face Inuyasha.

"Crescent Beams smash!" Sailor Venus shouted blasting the Ice Titan. At long last, the Titan crumbled.

"Give me strength!" Sora shouted transforming into Valor Form. He leapt up the leg of the Rock Titan and bounded up it's body, landing a shattering blow on it's head with his Keyblade. The Titan fell to the Earth and shattered.

"Not bad, that's the weakest two down, and the strongest to go," revealed Hercules.

"Gwarsh, what now?" Goofy asked.

"We keep fighting!" shouted Sailor Mars.

"Right!" declared Trunks and Yugi.

"Razor Fire Blast!" Tea shouted blasting the Wind Titan.

Thunder Force!" shouted Tristan blasting the fire demon with a blast of electricity. Both Titans seemed completely unphased by the attacks.

"Ah man, our attacks didn't even leave a mark!" Tristan declared.

"We need a plan!" Joey shouted jumping over a beam fired by the fire Titan.

"I have an idea!" Yugi shouted, "but I'll need all of your help."

"It's worth a try!" Yamcha declared.

"Alright then, let's give it a shot!" Gohan ordered. The Titans watched as the heroes took off in all directions. Gohan and Trunks lunged at the titans, both kicking one in the head. The titans quickly recovered and lashed out with a series of swings that Gohan and Trunks quickly dodged. The fire demon raised his arm to lash out at Gohan and Yamcha struck him in the forearm with his Wolf Fang Fists attack. The Wind Titan did the same and Yugi blasted it's arm with Dark Magic Attack. As the Titans recoiled, Joey's Red-eyes and Tristan's Thunder Dragon rammed into them, knocking them onto their backs.

"Razor Fire Blast!" Tea ordered as her Seiyaru blasted the downed Titans.

"Dragon Flame!" Mr. Muto shouted as Curse of Dragon attacked with a beam of fire. The Sailor Scouts all blasted the Titans as well and there was a huge explosion.

"Well done!" Yugi shouted.

"No way they survived that!" Goten and Kid Trunks declared.

"Don't be so sure!" declared Tien as the two Titans emerged from the smoke.

"Oh man, they're barely even scratched!" Trunks shouted.

"What now!?" demanded Sora.

"Leave them to me!" came a voice. They looked up to the top of the arena and spotted Vegeta standing on the wall. There was an enormous explosion of yellow light and Vegeta transformed into a Super Sayin.

"Let's go freaks!" Vegeta shouted blasting towards the two titans. He hammered the Fire Titan with a powerful kick to the head, knocking it clean over. Then he flew skyward and pounded his fists into the top of the Wind Titans head, knocking him face first into the ground. The two titans rose angrily and swung at Vegeta who dodged their swipes and fired two blasts. One blast his the Fire Titans right shoulder, and the other hit the Wind Titans left one blowing off both of their arms. "What's the matter?" Vegeta demanded, "you seemed so tough before!" The two titans were backed into a corner and they knew it. In desperation, they lunged at Vegeta. "Final Flash!" Vegeta shouted firing a yellow ray of energy that cut through the Fire Titan destroying him.

"Kamehameha!" came a voice. Goku had blown out of the debris and fired his most powerful Kamehameha wave at the wind titan. It cut through the Titan and destroyed it.

Inuyasha fired a wind scar at Hades who leapt over it and threw a fire ball at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged swiftly, rushed Hades, and slashed at him. Hades dodged the attack and fired another fire ball at Inuyasha who easily dodged it. Then Hades fired a beam of fire that caught Inuyasha in the stomach and knocked him onto his back. Inuyasha quickly recovered and leapt high into the air as a fireball hit where he'd been standing only seconds earlier. Inuyasha fired another wind scar at Hades. This time, Hades was unable to dodge and it pummeled him right into the arena wall.

"You done yet?" Inuyasha demanded.

"This is not over!" Hades shouted rushing at Inuyasha, but just then, Goku's Kamehameha toppled the final Titan. When Hades saw that the Titans were beaten, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Ah forget, I gave it my best shot. Here, take your little brat and go. I'm done," he declared. There was a burst of flame and Hades disappeared. An unconscious Molly appeared in his place.

"Molly!" Sailor Moon shouted rushing to her injured friends side.

**SECTION 7**

**Departure**

"Molly can come with us, right?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Well we can't leave her out here," declared Goku, "I just hope she doesn't mind sticking around until we're done, because we can't exactly get her home."

"Are you serious, I get to help save the world!" Molly shouted jumping for joy.

"Don't count on it, you just stay out of our way, you hear me!?" shouted Vegeta.

"I don't like that guy, he's mean," Molly whispered to Serena.

"That's just the way he is," Serena said none to quietly, making sure Vegeta could here her, "a big meanie!"

"Listen kid, you couldn't pay me enough to be nice to you!" Vegeta shouted in retort.

"So you guys really have to go so soon?" Hercules asked.

"Yep, we've got other places to go yet," declared Sora.

"But don't worry. We'll be back, we still need to finish our fight, Hercules," Goku declared.

"I'll be looking forward to it Goku," Hercules declared as the team was beamed up, "you know Phil. You may disagree, but I think that guy was a genuine Hero."

"Oh yeah, he blows the kid out of the water. Now come on champ, we need to get you ready for when he comes back," Phil declared.

**END OF PART 6**


	7. The Showdown with the Brotherhood

-1DragonBall Z/ Yu-gi-oh/ Sailor Moon

The Road to Kingdom Hearts

Part 7

Showdown with the Brotherhood

**Section 1**

**The Battle Begins**

The team had returned to Radiant Gardens to tell Leon and the others what had happened.

"So, the brotherhood of the Unknown are their leaders, and this guy Apocalypse leads the brotherhood," Leon declared after Sora explained what had happened at the Beast's Castle.

"That's right, and it's even worse because there are still 4 of those Brothers, and I have a bad feeling that the remaining 4 are even stronger then the two we fought at the castle," Yugi declared.

"Look, it doesn't matter how strong they are, it doesn't change the fact that we have to beat them," declared Sailor Moon.

"I have an idea, but it's risky and we're going to need help from one more team from your world," declared King Mickey.

"What's that your majesty?" asked Donald.

"To put it bluntly, we're going to force the brothers to take on Inuyasha, Yugi, Sailor Moon, and Vegeta in one-on-one matches," declared King Mickey.

"So what do we need another team for?" asked Kagome.

"For Apocalypse and Genova," declared Mickey.

"Genova?" Goku asked.

"You haven't met her yet, but I discovered her a short while ago. She's the mother of the Brotherhood and Apocolypse's wife, and from what I've pieced together she's even stronger then Apocolypse," declared King Mickey, "plus, the rest of us are going to have to keep their Unknown, Nobody, and Heartless forces from getting at you guys to help their masters. I know of one other team on the Earth that can help us defeat them. Goku, you're going to take on both Apocalypse and Genova two-on-two."

"That's great, but who's my partner?" Goku asked.

"A young man named Naruto. I'm going to go and get him and his friends. We'll need their help if we want any chance of pushing the Unknown out of Radiant Gardens and putting them down once and for all," declared Mickey.

"You'd better get going," came Tron's voice over the intercom, "my sensors indicate that a large number of Heartless are gathering outside the city, though as of yet, there are no signs of the Nobodies or the Unknown."

"Go and get the others your majesty, if they try anything, we'll take care of them," declared Leon.

"Right, I'll be back soon," declared King Mickey as a portal opened and he stepped through it."

"The Heartless are moving in," came Tron's voice.

"Yuffie, Aerith, get all the civilians moved to safety," ordered Leon, "this is kind of nice. This time, we get to do our part to help in the final battle."

"You don't mind if I join in," came a voice from behind them. They turned to see a young man with white hair carrying a large Keyblade.

"Riku!" Sora shouted excitedly.

"You didn't think I would let you have all the fun, did you?" Riku asked.

"It's showtime," declared Cloud looking out the window. The whole mountain outside of Radiant Gardens had turned black with Heartless.

The civilians were led to safety by Aerith and Yuffie. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Kid Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Tea, Tristan, Mr. Muto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Leon, Tifa, and Cloud gathered at the end of the city where the Heartless would poor into the city. Soon, they could see the Heartless clearly. They were numberless, and far outnumbered the heroes who had gathered to stop them.

"Gwarsh, their sure are a lot of Heartless," declared Goofy.

"I think we're walking into a battle we can't win," declared Cloud.

"Don't say that," declared Tifa, "to much is at stake for us to lose!"

"Right!" Goku shouted transforming into a Super Sayin. Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks transformed as well while Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and transformed into a Super Sayin. Yugi merged with Dark Magician and summoned all of his other creatures as did Joey with Red-eyes, Tristan with Thunder Dragon, Tea with Seiyaru, Kaiba with Blue-eyes, and Mr. Muto with Curse of Dragon. The Heartless poured into the city with amazing force. Goku and friends stood firm as the Heartless closed in on them.

**Section 2**

**King Mickey's Trump Card**

Back on Earth, everything seemed peaceful. The people didn't even know that in another galaxy, the battle for the entire universe had begun. King Mickey stepped out of the portal onto a cliff face overlooking the Hidden Leaf Village. In a small clearing the Leaf Village ninja used to train, a young man with long black hair stood. At first the boy appeared to be doing nothing, but in fact, he was training with his special ability, the Byakugan, the boy's name was Neji Hyuuga, and he soon detected King Mickey as he made his way to the Leaf Village. As Mickey entered the clearing, Neji confronted him.

"What business do you have here?" asked Neji.

"I'm here looking for some people, including yourself, Neji," Mickey declared.

"How do you know…?" started Neji.

"I know all about you Neji, I've been watching this planet closely for the past little while. I've made notes on all the most powerful warriors, including 12 young people from this village. One of them was yourself. I'll admit, when I saw how Goku was, I had become hopeful I wouldn't have to go as far as to get you and your friends involved in this, but it's obvious now that isn't going to happen. I need your help. The fight for the fate of this world and every other world in the universe has begun. I'm bringing your invitation to take part in it. I need to speak with you as well as your friends Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Tenten," Mickey declared.

"Alright follow me," Neji ordered.

"So who is this guy anyway?" asked Naruto when all 12 of the warriors as well as their four trainers, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma, and their leader, the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, gathered in the Hokage's office around King Mickey.

"I guess, I should introduce myself. My name is Mickey Mouse, but most people call me King Mickey. I rule and watch over a nearby galaxy that is very similar to this one, but my galaxy has come under attack by terrible creatures called Unknown. They're galactic conquerors and if they aren't stopped before they conquer my universe, they may well become unstoppable. Some of the greatest warriors of your world have gathered in hopes of stopping these monsters, and your help is needed as well. I can't make you come, but we need your help," declared Mickey.

"Huh, I didn't follow any of that," declared Naruto.

"So you want us to help you fight these monsters who are attacking your home. Sounds to me like your desperate and just want us to help you for free," declared Sasuke.

"The only thing I can promise you in payment is the safety of your home. If these monsters get out of my world, they'll destroy this and every other world in the universe," King Mickey declared, "believe it or not, your in great danger if you don't do something about these monsters."

"Well that settles it, I'm in," Naruto declared.

"I agree, I will help as well," declared Lee.

"Now hold on you two, for all we know it could be a trap," declared Neji.

"It could be, but somehow, I doubt it," declared Guy, "why come all the way here in order to bait a trap."

"I do not care what you say, if people are fighting for our world, then I am going," declared Lee.

"Yeah, me to. I'm going, and I don't care what any of you say," declared Naruto.

"Any of you who're coming, we have to get moving," declared Mickey opening a magical portal back to Radiant Gardens.

"Well, we going through, whether you like it or not," declared Naruto as he walked through the portal. Lee followed closely behind.

"Well, now what?" Neji asked.

"Guess we don't have a choice but to go now. Naruto and Lee have more or less dragged us into this," declared Kakashi as the rest of them followed Naruto and Lee.

**Section 3**

**The Brotherhood Appears**

Goku knocked back a few dozen Heartless which Sora bashed with his Keyblade.

"Company!" shouted Leon as Nobodies began to converge on them from behind!

"Where's the King!?" shouted Donald blasting a Nobody with lightning. Goofy pounded another with his shield as Sora slashed 2 with his Keyblade. Three Unknown leaped at Sailor Mini Moon, but were cut down as two black cloaked characters appeared. One of them had the two red discs that the man who had saved Sailor Moon at the Timeless River had wielded. The other wielded two Keyblades as professionally as Sora or Riku.

"Hey, you're…" stuttered Sailor Moon to the man who had saved her.

"Axel, and I thought I told you to get it memorized," declared Axel.

"Then, who's that guy?" asked Sailor Mars looking at the other guy as he removed his hood revealing a boy who looked surprisingly like Sora.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted.

"Looks like you guys could use some help," declared Roxas.

Cloud knocked a Heartless against the ground, then swung around and knocked another one flying. Tifa kicked another Heartless skyward and brought her elbow down onto another one hammering it into the ground. Vincent was shooting down Nobodies and Heartless as Leon cut down a few Heartless then knocked back a batch of Nobodies. Just then, a large, flying Heartless appeared from over the mountain. "Uh oh," declared Goku taking off towards the Heartless. Perched upon the giant Heartless were the last 4 of the Brotherhood of the Unknown.

"So, those are the people who destroyed our brother and sister. They don't look like much," declared the younger brother.

"Don't be fooled brother," ordered the older sister, "they are far more powerful then they at first appear. Father believes it will be a great test of our skills to destroy them."

"Then what're we waiting for!?" blurted out the younger sister.

"Be patient Selina, we should give them a light poke first," declared the older brother.

"What do you have in mind Valrok?" asked the younger brother noticing the wicked smile on his older brothers face. He pointed his hand at the ground and a large serpent appeared. Goku turned and saw it just in time to dodge.

"What the heck is that?" he shouted landing on a building top. The serpent lunged at him again and he leapt high in the air. He blasted the monster with a small blast of energy. The snake flew out of the smoke from the blast and kept lunging at Goku. Suddenly, a bunch of sharp Kunai knives stuck into the roof of it's mouth. Goku fired a blast into it's open mouth and blew it up. Then looked to see who had helped him. King Mickey had returned with Naruto and his comrades.

"See, told you he wasn't lying!" declared Naruto looking triumphantly towards Neji and Sasuke. King Mickey leapt down and landed behind Sora and Riku. The three Keyblade masters began cutting through Heartless and Nobodies with great skill. Goku and Naruto landed back to back and began throwing the Heartless right and left.

"So, you're Naruto," declared Goku kicking a Heartless backwards into another one.

"Yeah, and I've heard of you," declared Naruto, "Your name is Goku right, you're the guy who beat Cell and Majin Buu and saved the planet twice. Don't take this the wrong way, but I thought you'd look a little stronger."

"You don't look all that tough yourself, but I can sense a powerful supply of energy rests deep inside of you," declared Goku. Neji threw a Heartless over his head then pounded a Nobody with a burst of Chakra. Behind him, Rock Lee landed a powerful punch on another Nobody and kicked another one into a nearby building. Near them, their partner, Tenten, stuck a Heartless Shadow to the ground using her Kunai then stuck a nobody with a barrage of Suriken. Kakashi, Yamcha, and Tien has formed a deadly triangle launching Heartless in all directions. Suddenly, a giant Unknown bird appeared above the city. It began firing bursts of flame from it's beak. Vegeta and Yugi fired blasts of energy at the flames and caused them to explode.

"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" shouted Sailor Moon firing her attack at the bird.

"Inferno Fire Blast!" shouted Joey shooting a large fireball at the monster. The two attacks hit the monster and caused it to split in half. The two halves of the bird regrouped in order to form the bird again!

"Now what?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Now, we're in trouble," declared Joey.

"Not yet," declared Sasuke, "you can fly, right?" he demanded pointing at Joey.

"Yeah, while I'm merged with Red-eyes Black Dragon," declared Joey.

"Fly me up close to that thing," Sasuke ordered. The bird continued to shoot bursts of flame at the town which the heroes were hard pressed to deflect while trying to fend off the other Heartless, Nobodies, and Unknown. Nobody even noticed Sasuke and Joey above the bird.

"What's your plan?" Joey asked.

"Throw me at the bird!" Sasuke demanded.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Joey shouted.

"Just do it!" shouted Sasuke, "Sharingan!" he shouted as his eyes turned red and Joey threw him. He placed his hand down by his knees and a ball of lightning appeared. _I was right_, he thought, _a large amount of it's energy is in one spot. If that area is missed, it just recovers, but if you hit it in that spot, it's finished. _"Chidori!" he shouted as he cut through the bird. Just as he had anticipated, the bird exploded and was destroyed.

"Darn them!" the older brother shouted.

"May we now deal with them brother?" asked the younger sister.

"Yes, I do believe it's time," declared the older brother.

The Heartless, Nobodies, and Unknown all fell back as the brotherhood landed and confronted the heroes.

"So, you're the chumps that have been giving us so much grief," declared the younger brother.

"The brotherhood of the Unknown," declared Yugi.

"Bingo kid, you don't stand a chance against us," declared the younger sister, "but where are my manners, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Selina."

"My name is Telphir," declared the younger brother.

"I'm Neno," declared the older sister.

"And I am Valrok," declared the older brother.

"Where's Apocalypse and Genova!?" demanded Goku.

"How do you know about Mother?" demanded Valrok, "did your king tell you? You won't be meeting her. She won't appear until she senses her children are in danger, and you are hardly a threat to us."

"We'll see," declared Goku. With that, Goku and Vegeta rushed the two brothers. A ferocious battle ensued in the skies above the Radiant Gardens, and so began the battle for the entire universe. The two sisters both drew a pair of swords. Sora and Roxas rushed the two sisters and began clashing with them. The other heroes rushed in and were met by a wave of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unknown. Sora had transformed into master form as was expertly swinging his Keyblades against Neno while Roxas skillfully battled Selina. Goku and Valrok were clashing high above Radiant Gardens while Vegeta battled Telphir. From a nearby mountaintop, Apocalypse watched.

"This is working out well. Soon, my children's power will reach the maximum level. Then, Genova will be able to break her bonds and unleash her terror upon the world, and not even King Mickey will be able to see it coming. The universe will fall at our hands."

Neno knocked Sora back as five Naruto Shadow Clones kicked her skyward. The real Naruto flew up and kicked her back into the ground, and Lee landed a powerful kick into her stomach as Valrok came falling onto her as Goku pummeled him. Vegeta blew Telphir into a nearby building and blasted him with a Big Bang Attack. The powerful energy ball blew Telphir through the building and Trunks came flying out of nowhere and kicked him towards the ground. Telphir flew helplessly into Gohan's foot and was knocked skyward where Gotenks brought a hard punch onto his back and knocked him into the ground. Apocalypse watched confidently.

"I was right. They'll have to transform in order to have a hope of surviving, and when they do, their bodies will be stretched to the limit. They don't even realize that Genova is sealed inside of them. How could they. They were unconscious when that annoying Sayin and the queen of the moon sealed her within them. It's to bad that I must sacrifice my children in order to revive her."

The four brothers and sisters of the Unknown were pushed to their limit, at last, they decided they had no choice. Large red lines began to run across their skin and clothing. Their hair stood straight up and turned purple and their skin turned a dark shade of red. "They're changing forms," shouted Yugi.

"That's right kid, we've advanced to our second, most powerful forms," declared Neno.

"Perfect," declared Apocalypse, "now, beat the stuffing out of them, Goku."

Goku was doing just that. He threw Valrock skyward then dashed after him and pounded him in the stomach knocking him away. Then he disappeared and reappeared behind him, and knocked him into the ground. Finally he landed with a powerful kick right on top of Valrock. Valrock rose slowly. The strain of sustaining his second form was beginning to take it's toll on his body. As he rose to his feet, Sora threw his Keyblade at him and knocked him back onto his back.

"Crud, I didn't think that just going to the second level would be so intense. My body feels like it's going to be torn apart from the inside," he declared rising painfully. His three siblings landed in front of him.

"Hey, what's happening to them?" Sailor Moon shouted, "we've hardly done any damage to them, but they look like their in some serious pain."

"Look at that, their bodies are literally tearing themselves apart," declared Lee knocking a Heartless away.

Lee was right. The brotherhood of the Unknown began to fade away. Their bodies disappeared and a mysterious black aura emitted from them. The aura turned into a large black cloud high above the city.

"The brotherhood is defeated, but…" declared Goku looking up at the black cloud.

"Ahhhh, calm down, who's to say that that black cloud isn't nothing to worry about," Krillin declared.

"Oh, believe me, it is something to worry about," declared Apocalypse landing in front of the heroes, "and you'll find out why soon enough."

"Apocalypse!" shouted Goku.

"Yes, and you'll pay for what you did to my children," declared Apocalypse.

"What we did!?" shouted Sailor Moon.

"We didn't do anything, their power overwhelmed them and destroyed them," declared Kakashi.

"Maybe so, but were it not for you, I would not needed to have sent them to their deaths in order to awaken Genova from her sealed slumber," declared Apocalypse, "but now, Genova is free, and this time, we shall finish what we started so many years ago!" At that moment the black cloud began to take the shape of a giant. Genova appeared. She had a terrifying appearance and hardly looked like a woman at all. Her face was scared and disfigured and she wore a long flowing cloak.

"She doesn't look like much," declared Naruto. Genova glared at him through two ruby red eyes, "I'll handle this. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as another Naruto appeared and both of them leapt at Genova's head.

"Hey, slow down kid!" Goku shouted. Genova swung her hand knocked both Narutos flying through a nearby building.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted running to where Naruto hit the ground.

"Follow me!" Goku shouted as he flew at Genova followed by Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks. Genova glared at them out of her red eyes she moved her head just slightly so that Goku flew right by her head. She spun around quickly and slapped Goku knocking him head first into a wall. She faced Vegeta and crashed her hand down over his back knocking him into the ground, then grabbed Gohan and threw him into the advancing Trunks and Gotenks. Gotenks hit the ground and separated as he bounced off of the ground.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" shouted Sailor Moon throwing her Tiara. Genova knocked it away and it thwacked Sailor Moon in the stomach and knocked her into Sailor Mercury. Sasuke and Naruto lunged at her.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto forming a ball of Chakra and lunging at her.

"Chidori!" shouted Sasuke attacking with a small ball of lightning. Genova grabbed both of them and threw them so that their attacks hit the ground. The shockwave sent Sailor Jupiter and Hinata flying.

"Whoa, she's incredibly strong and fast for someone so big," declared Yamcha, "how do we beat someone like that?"


	8. The Battle with Genova

DragonBall Z/ Naruto/ Yu-gi-oh/ Sailor Moon

**THE ROAD TO KINGDOM**

**HEARTS**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**DESTROY GENOVA**

**SECTION 1**

**ULTIMATE FUSION**

Goku faced Genova unflinchingly. The monster had almost single handedly destroyed all of Radiant Gardens, and many of Goku's friends and family were now injured and unconscious. He couldn't remember how it had all happened. One minute they had been fighting, but then Genova had suddenly released a huge amount of power and before Goku even knew what had happened, the only ones left standing were himself and Naruto. A large heart shaped opening loomed high in the sky. Before Sora had lost conciousness he had told Goku that this hole led to Kingdom Hearts. Goku was unsure why, but he felt an impending sense of doom. If he couldn't find a way to defeat Genova, Kingdom Hearts was going to devour the entire galaxy.

"Well, here I go," Goku declared erupting with Super Sayin power, "I won't let it end like this!!!!" With that, the hero charged into battle. His first attack connected with Genova, knocking her back a couple of steps. She quickly recovered, however, and came back at Goku swinging wildly at the Sayin. Goku managed to fly just above her hand and fired a Ki Blast that caught her right in the face. Genova brought her fist down hard and caught Goku, sending him sprawling across the ground. Goku quickly recovered and sped back.

Naruto watched dumb struck as the two warriors brawled. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by the ankle. He looked down to see an injured King Mickey.

"King Mickey!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto," Mickey gasped trying to stand back up but failing, "Yugi and Sora are down… You and Goku are our last hope."

"What about the Sailor Scouts?" Naruto asked.

"They're all severely injured. Sailor Moon's arm and leg are both broken. Aeris is looking after her right now. The others are all either unconscious or to injured to stand."

"Then what do we do?"

"Take these," Mickey said holding up a pair of earrings.

"What are they?" Naruto asked.

"They're a special kind of Potara earing," Mickey declared, "If you wear one one your right ear and Goku wears the other on his left, you will be able to join bodies. It's not permanent like regular Potara though. If one of the earrings is removed, the fusion will cease, but it's our last shot."

"Alright, I got it," Naruto declared taking the Potara and then quickly sticking one of them on his right ear. At that moment, Goku landed hard in front of them. "Goku!" Naruto shouted, "catch this and put it in your left ear!"

"Potara!?" Goku shouted in surprise catching the earring Naruto threw to him, "alright, we have a chance at this." With that Goku clamped on the earring. The two potara glowed green for a while and then dragged Goku and Naruto together. There was a bright light, and when it cleared, a new warrior stood. He had dark black hair like Goku's and bright blue eyes like Naruto. There were marks on his cheeks that looked like fox whiskers and he wore the same kind of outfit Goku wore. A pack of Ninja tools was strapped to his belt. The warrior looked up at Genova and shouted with a voice that rang with both Naruto and Goku's voices.

"I AM GOKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!"

**SECTION 2**

**THE END OF IT ALL**

Gokuto rushed at the monsterous Genova. Genova struck at the fused warrior with a powerful strike but he blew right threw her hand and landed a powerful kick into the side of her face. He dropped down a little bit, formed a ball of wind energy, and rushed her again! "Rasengan!" Gokuto shouted pounding the Rasengan into Genova's chest knocking her flat on her back. Genova fired a blast of energy that caught Gokuto and blew him back several feet. "Alright it's time to end this!" shouted Gokuto recovering and erupting into a Super Sayin. Suddenly his body was surrounded by red chakra that formed a fox like figure with 4 tails around his body and his eyes turned red like Naruto's when the Nine Tailed Fox was unleashed.

"I am Super Gokuto!" he shouted rushing at Genova once again. He pulled a shuriken from his pouch and imbued it with Ki energy, then threw it. The shurikin glowed blue and suddenly burst into a giant energy shuriken. The suriken cleaved Genova's arm clean off. Genova roared in pain as Gokuto moved in for the kill. "DRAGON/FOX FIST!!!!!" he shouted punching and erupted into a glowing red dragon. The attack cut through Genova destroying her once and for all. Gokuto stood on a building hear where the battle had finally ended. Suddenly he disappeared, and reappeared in front of Apocalypse. "I don't know how you managed to survive, but you're the last loose end to tie up."

"Curse you. How could you have destroyed Genova!?" Apocalypse demanded.

"Your evil plan has been undone. Fare well Apocalypse," Gokuto declared cupping his hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!"

With that it was over. As Genova fell, the portal to kingdom hearts vanished, and the Heartless, Unknown, and Nobodies. Disappeared. Yugi and Sora staggered to their feet and looked up at Gokuto.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"The fight has ended," declared Gokuto removing the two potara.

"Let's go home," declared Naruto and Goku simultaneously.

**THE END**


End file.
